Break Through Reality
by Kaori-chan1
Summary: Eien, a 13 year old girl, from earth, mysteriously gets portaled through a dimension into Artemis, the FF8 World. There, she finds out her sorceress roots...
1. Chapter 1: The Ryujins

[Chapter 1: The Ryujins]

* * *

"…Wishing they…would be heard…"A young girl's voice resonated in the hall of the house. She was barely 13 years old, yet was exposed to the trauma of Form One. The same piano piece was distinctly heard in the background as she sang. Truth lay in the lyrics for her, she sung wishing some famous director would someday hear her voice…and then she'd be plucked up and bloom into a young budding singer. Love shone in her eyes as she gently sang, lest her mother heard her. Falling in love with a young 17-year-old nonexistent boy was no big deal to her, but what if her mother knew…? Oh…the endless questions and queries that would be pressed on her…_no…it is better a secret…_ she thought with a smile as she deftly ended the piece.

"Eien!" A door opened roughly behind her. "How long more will you irritate me with the same song?!! I hear it every single day and it's driving me crazy!! Now stop that and come in!!" She heard the door slam shut with resentment and felt her face turn hot. Eien sat at the piano for a moment, letting her anger seep away before attempting to shut the piano and keep her book. She carefully arranged her features in such a way that she had no expression as she re-entered her room. Closing the door behind her, her entrance was greeted by an order.

"Now that you've had enough of the piano, do some studying for tomorrow. Then pack your bag." Her mother, Julia, sat at the table, teaching her brother. She nodded solemnly and responded with a short, monotone "Mm." She lovingly replaced her music book on a shelf and got down to her studies. In no time, she easily completed her Japanese Literature and Science paper. Now it was time for a tussle with the schoolbag and heavy books. Straining her arms, she flung the books onto the shelf and drew out the required ones. Taking a quick glance at the clock, she made a mental note to take her bath before 10 pm, which was only 15 minutes away. She lugged her bag out and placed it by the door and hurried in for her bath.

"Mom, I'm gonna bathe."

"You shouldn't bathe so late…but never mind. Just tonight." Eien gathered her clothes and walked to her bathroom. Quickly she checked for a towel…she didn't want to have to yell for one later. Relieved that there was a towel, she undressed and flicked on the heater. She let the warm water flow freely down her body, cleansing her. She hastily shampooed her hair and soaped, then rinsed herself. After finishing, she took the towel and dried herself. Glancing at the clock, she smiled. _'Just in time.'_ She heard her sibling and mother clear up and prepare to go to bed. They evacuated her room and went to bed. She squeezed the excess water out of her dark brown hair and looked at her features for the umpteenth time in the mirror.

_'I wish I looked more like Rinoa, Squall's girlfriend…'_ she wistfully thought. A gentle clink of silver brought her back to reality. She smiled and laid her hand across the two silver rings that were threaded through the fine chain that lay on her neck. One was clear, unmarked silver; the other was misted silver. "One Squall's, one Seifer's. Seifer's is always the one that is misted…Squall's has to be clear and pure." She giggled and blushed as she imagined it. She dressed and tidied up the bathroom noiselessly. She skipped light-hearted into her room and flung herself onto the bed. She shut her eyes and relaxed, then got up and switched on the air-conditioner. She pulled out a file, thick with papers, and opened it. She let her eyes run over the text and pictures…all about Final Fantasy VIII, and the boy she loved with all her heart, Squall Leonhart, SeeD from Balamb Garden. She loved everything about him, she loved him so much that he was real to her, but it made her feel heartsick at times like that, when she knew he could never ever exist. Her imagination kept and nurtured a perfect world of her own, in which she was Rinoa, his girlfriend and one love. Anyone could see why she loved him…his looks were perfect. Brown hair, blue eyes, unsmiling mouth, hero, he was her one true love. No words could describe him on her part….how she wished he were real….

No one could replace him…Squall Leonhart. The more she thought of him, the more her heart yearned for him. She sighed and flicked on her MP3 player. She pulled a CD out of a stack of CDs and stroked the cover smilingly. Eien inserted the disc into the player and chose the song. The eerie, flowing notes of the Ending Theme played out. She leaned back on her bed with a book and imagined the ending movie as its theme played. A tiny smile played on the edges of her lips as her face reddened.

_Oh…this is the bit where Rinoa finds him…_ she thought as she heard the tinkling notes of the song beginning…it sounded as if the stars were glittering down on the lovers. Instantly, Eien flipped over on her bed, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders like rain. She gripped a pillow and fell into her fantasies, a glazed look on her face. She closed her soft brown eyes and relaxed to the singer's voice. 'Maybe yes…maybe no….I kind of liked it your way…how you shyly placed your eyes on….me….' The music lulled her to sleep, something she didn't intend to do so early. Eien naturally relaxed and fell asleep, her brown hair falling over her face and left ring finger subconsciously threaded into Squall's ring on her necklace.

***

"Squall!! What? Where? How?"

Eien found herself in the infirmary of Balamb Garden. The room was the same…everything as she imagined it. Except…Squall sat at her bedside, so real, smiling…the one thing she never expected him to do. She noted she was lying in the bed, on top of the covers and her garb was similar to Rinoa's ballroom dress, a halter-neck, knee length peach gown, except that it was much longer and in the style of a slit skirt.

"Eien. Eien Ryujin, am I correct?"

Squall faced her and looked straight into her brown eyes, removing all doubts of him being real.

"Are you actually…Squall…?"

"Obviously."

"But…how?? Is this a dream??"

The young man who was her one true love sighed and ran a gloved hand through his brown hair, ruffling it. His face betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"Eien…I don't know how to explain it. You've created a portal. From your world, into…my world. Artemis. Something in you triggered this portal, and the portal openings are the silver rings that now hang on your necklace."

"My necklace…?"

She glanced down at the silver chain that dangled the rings. One was misted silver, the other was clear.

"Um…which is to open it…?"

"The clear one brings you here. The misted one sends you back. Very simple."

"Uh huh…so…how did all of you guys know I was coming…?"

"You've forgotten that we have Sorceress Edea and Sorceress Ellone. Actually…Ellone felt a strange force in here when she dropped by to chat with Dr. Kadowaki. So she did some time traveling and discovered about you. She asked me, as the SeeD team leader, to wait for your arrival."

"Wow…"

Eien felt happy, yet scared at the portal creation. Suddenly, the sliding open of the infirmary's metallic doors snapped her back into her surroundings. "Hello, young one."

A familiar voice greeted her warmly. She looked up and gasped at recognition of the person. "Edea!!" The former sorceress smiled warmly at Eien, her black long hair as vibrant as usual.

"Welcome. I suppose Squall has told you of Rinoa's circumstances?"

"Uh…no! What happened to her?"

Edea shot Squall an irritated glance. _I expected you to tell her…now I'll have to do it,_ she thought.

"…Rinoa has been…abducted by Galbadia, and they have fled to your world, my child. So we need you help in locating them. We are also willing to provide you with the adequate training and honorary SeeD membership."

Eien remained silent for a moment. The impact of Edea's words left her with a sense of déjà vu. "How…can I help?"

"You just provide us with information about your area and how to get about. Or rather, we extract your memories and learn about your world. Your choice."

"I think it's much easier for you to extract my memories."

"Very well, child. Ellone will accomplish that at full moon, which is a month from now. And now, Squall, can you show her around…? I believe the others are very free now. Selphie would love to go along as well."

For Squall, the actual thought of a 13-year-old girl that looked like Rinoa's twin following him around was too much to bear. He had a mental battle to either comply with Matron's request or ignore it and decided to comply.

"…Ok."

On Eien's part, she was ultimately thrilled at being around Squall. She tried to get up but stumbled. "Ow!!" Somehow, her legs just couldn't support her and she fell, kneeling on the ground. She cringed and held the bed for support.

"Oh dear! Girl, I think…that you…are a hidden sorceress! Squall! Look at those wings!! I have never seen such energy from such a young sorceress!"

_Good grief…_, thought Squall.

"Eeep! A sorceress!!??!" Eien let her body fall to the ground and turned around and almost screamed. Two white-feathered angel wings grew out of her back, spreading full. It was at that moment that she realized that in excitement, she had charged all her energy into her mind and accidentally formed wings instead of getting energy to stand up. Quickly she focused her thoughts and folded the wings back. A tingling sensation spread through her as she felt the wings melding into her. Finally, she looked back at Edea and Squall. "I…I never knew…only now did I discover…I…I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Nothing is wrong! Child, what is your surname?"

"…Ryujin."

"Ahh…just as I suspected. The descendant line of Angel-Sorceress Katakyn Ryujin has made a desperate breakthrough into your world in order to preserve their heritage line. Child, you are a hidden sorceress. Only in this world can your powers be used. I suggest you examine and experiment with your powers. Do enjoy yourself, ok?"

She nodded, still in shock, and subconsciously expended her wings. She waved them around, watching their silvery feathers give off an eerie glow in the moonlight. She spread them and flew beside Squall.

"Um..ok. I think I'm ready."

"Eien, for now I might as well be your Knight. Who knows if those damned Galbadians will try to capture you."

They bade Edea farewell and exited the infirmary. She looked around immediately. The bluish-silver walls of Balamb Garden glowed gently in the dim hallway lights. She took a test flight around the huge first floor, and flew back to Squall. She smiled and decided to ask him about Balamb Garden,

"So, Squall, where are the others…?"

"Selphie is at the Quad. She's tidying it. We just had the Hyne Festival. Quistis, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin are making sure all the students are back in their dormitories. It's curfew hour. Zell and Irvine are in our joint dormitory playing Triple Triad. Ellone, Laguna, Kiros and Ward are at the library, reading up on some stuff about monsters, I guess. Cid is in his office, talking to Xu, Nida and Dr. Kadowaki. Edea'll be heading there shortly."

"Ohhh…ok. Can we wait until they're all back in the dormitory..?"

"Why don't you go back first? I have to help Selphie. I'm on the committee."

He grimaced and shot a look at the Quad entrance, where Selphie's voice was heard barking out orders to clean this and clean that.

"No problem. See ya!"

She soon winged her way over to the dormitories. After asking for directions, she found herself outside a door with a plaque reading [EXECUTIVE SeeD DORMITORY]. She kept her wings and knocked.

"Cominggg!! Hold onn!!"

She giggled as she heard Zell rushing over furniture (crashes resounded) and crashing into the door. Moments later, a breathless Zell opened the door and stared at her.

"Heya. What is it?"

"Who is it, Zell?" drawled Irvine from somewhere inside.

Zell held up a hand to Irvine and looked inquisitively at Eien. "Hold on, 'vine."

"Um…I'm Eien Ryujin. The girl from…uh…earth. You know, the other world..?"

She gestured helplessly with her hands, not knowing how to explain. "Earth? Man…then why are you here?"

"Err…um…because…"

"Zell!!"

Eien jumped in shock. Irvine had somehow appeared behind Zell, and upon noticing the presence of a girl, no matter what age, had yelled at him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a young lady? Let me handle this. Move away, chicken-wuss. This needs some manly charm."

Irvine tactfully pushed Zell away and smiled at Eien. She caught a glimpse of Zell and noted he was positively angry at Irvine's girl-craziness and immaturity. He was clenching his fists and glaring at Irvine murderously.

"So...Miss. Just ignore the roughie behind me. Let me help you. Are you lost? Or are you looking for a handsome escort anywhere?"

Irvine winked at her and waited for her answer. She stared, wide-eyed at him, not knowing what to say when suddenly, a voice of an irritated teenage girl sounded behind her.

"Irvine Kinneas! Stop that immediately! You're just shocking the poor girl!"

She turned around to come face to face with Quistis Trepe, Seifer Almasy, Fujin, and Raijin.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry ok? I was only asking her what she needed!"

He held his hands up in mock surrender and backed off. Quistis glared at him and strode in. Meanwhile, Seifer turned to her.

"Sorceress Eien, I presume?"

"WELCOME."

"Heya! So, ya know, you're another sorceress, ya know. Xu told us, ya know…OW!!"

"SILENCE!!"

Fujin had just aimed another kick at Raijin's legs and pulled him by the scruff into the dormitory. Seifer however, shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm Eien Ryujin."

"So come on in. You can occupy Rinoa's bed for the meantime."

She timidly walked in. Eien felt as if she were in a dream. All her favourite game characters were actually right in front of her, talking and moving, real people with feelings. She gazed in wonder at the ten-bed dormitory. It had a linked bathroom, separate for ladies and men, as well as an entertainment suite.

"Woow…."

"Heh. Get used to the glamour, sorceress. You're going to be staying here for some time. Rinoa's bed is in between Squall's and mine. There. The one with the glass crystalline Blaster Edge on the dresser." Seifer grinned at her shock.

She nodded and walked over. She sat on the bed and picked up the Blaster Edge.

"Oh wow…this blaster edge…it looks so beautiful!"

Meanwhile, Quistis was briefing the others about Eien's arrival.

"Sorceress Eien Ryujin, eh? Now that's interesting." Irvine drawled.

"Yes. So please treat her with respect and honor. She is Katakyn's descendant." Explained Quistis.

"Hey everyone! What's up?"

A cheerful girlish voice hailed from the door. They all looked towards the person. A 21-year-old girl with short, dark hair sauntered in, her green wrap trailing on the ground. A dimple bounced about her left cheek as she cheekily grinned, mostly at Eien.

"Ellone…" murmured Eien quietly, swiftly recognizing her garb. "Oh, we're ok here Sis Elle! Hey, Miss Ryujin's over there. Been pretty quiet if ya ask me..." Zell concluded his sentence with a quick glance at Eien. Sulking at Zell for his 'been pretty quiet' phrase, the girl reprimanded him while flouncing over to the young fledgling sorceress. "Zell! She's new…Rinoa was formerly like that when she knew she embodied 3 sorceress's powers. Don't be insensitive."

"Aww…shucks. Sis…ok."

Zell lowered his head in mock defeat and gave a selfish sniff. Ellone burst out laughing and he smirked, raising his head again. "Knock it off, Ze-ell! Haha! You remind me of you when you were little…aww…you were so damn cute."

"Heh."

"Yeah…cry-baby Ze-ell….heheheh."

Seifer gave a snort of laughter at his childhood memories of Zell; they were both raised in the same orphanage.

"Why you…." He clenched his fists at being teased again and whammed Seifer's back, causing him to stumble and land on top of Fujin and Raijin.

"Stop it, you guys!" Quistis playfully joined in the ruckus and accidentally slammed a pillow into Irvine's hat, which caused him to bellow in irritation and yell, "Pillow WAR!!"

"War?? COUNT ME IN!!!" Selphie had suddenly appeared, with a weary Squall lagging behind her. She grabbed a huge Chicobo beanie and smashed it onto Irvine's head in pure childish glee, whereupon he yelled and emerged from the soft mess of pillows and feathers. "Selphie eh!! Ok! You're coming down with me!!"

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her smack into the bottom of the mess, where he was struggling. She squealed with delight as he kissed her lightly on her nose.

"I, Irvine Kinneas, declare the ROYAL PILLOW FIGHT TILMITT…YEOW!!" He faltered at the last bit, considering Fujin had accidentally smacked his butt with one of her iron boots. Squall slouched in, falling back in his usual attitude of 'I-don't-care'. He limped over to his bed and sighed, wondering how immature teenagers could get. Ellone however, giggled and after a while of watching the pillow down go flying, approached Eien, who was suffering from laughter convulsions on Rinoa's bed. "Heya little sorceress." Eien struggled to regain control of herself and finally managed. She took in short spasms of air, breathing quickly and eventually managing to speak. "H...Hi. (whooh)…I'm…so..(hah)…breathless…(ack)…ahhh…" Ellone wrinkled her nose smilingly while looking from the Ryujin girl to the bunch of tussling teenagers. "Welcome to the world of playful SeeDs, Eien." She said kindly. Eien giggled, full of mirth and smiled. "Yeah…they sure are. Hey…what's wrong with Squall?"

"I think he misses Rinoa…he's been moody ever since the Galbadians made off with her. Sad, isn't it? Destined lovers torn apart by a stupid nation, power-hungry assholes…" Ellone trailed off, lost in her own angry thoughts. As an elder sister, her protective feelings for her orphanage siblings always existed and she was there to give her full support. Biting her lip, she walked off briskly, forgetting she was talking to the young sorceress. Eien watched Ellone walk over to her own bed, which was on Squall's other side. Soon, the 'Royal Pillow Fight Tilmitt' ended when Quistis yelled that she was tired. Everyone soon cleared up, with the exception of Ellone, Squall and Eien, and went to bed. Raijin switched the lights off, and Eien lay snuggled under the covers, contented to be with all her idols and friends.

The room was air-conditioned, with a glowing energy crystal softly illuminating the room. The glow gave out a gentle aura of warmth around the room. Squall lay in his bed, his mind reeling with doubts and conflicts. He loved Rinoa, but now…now what was he feeling for Eien? The first time he saw her, she lay unconscious on the infirmary bed. Then…as she stirred, he smiled, something he usually only did when Rinoa was around him. Why was he feeling so guilty? He turned to his right and gazed at Eien. She resembled Rinoa in any way possible except that she was a much younger version; 4 years younger to be correct. _Still,_ he thought, _I need love…ever since Rinoa was abducted I've been deprived of it…I've been 'myself' as Rinoa called it…Eien…now…_. He quickly averted his glance to the room and listened intently. He heard the familiar snores and soundless breathing of his friends. 

As silently and stealthily as a lion, he got up and knelt by Eien's bedside. He gazed directly at her face. Slowly, gently, he tilted her pale, oval face backwards, making sure not to awaken her. _A vision of true beauty…damn you, Sorceress-Angel Eien Ryujin…so beautiful,_ he thought apprehensively. Taking advantage of her vulnerability, he brought his face closer to hers until he could feel her breathing, taking in gentle breaths. He grew dizzy with a strange sense of déjà vu, remembering …. How he even proposed to be her momentary Knight. He took a last passionate look at her, gathered her limp body up in his arms, her dark hair falling over his hands, her head tilting back naturally. And in the eerie glow of the crystal, he closed his eyes and pressed close to her face, and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Desire and Emotion

[Chapter 2: Desire and Emotion]

* * *

It was 6 a.m. The stillness of the early morning air disturbed Squall. He lay in his bed, thinking, wondering, and pondering. _What have I done…? Am I so deprived…that I have to seek out a girl four years younger than me…? Squall…get a grip on yourself…you can't act like this…!_ He turned to his right to check if Eien was up and saw she still slept, without even a hint he had kissed her. He flushed a slight red as his heartbeat picked up pace. "That's it…I'm going for a walk." Muttering underneath his breath, he got up silently and pulled on his coat and black jeans. Carefully, he wore his necklace, which had a silver lion's head pendant hanging from it, and slung his gunblade on his belt. He took a quick scan of the room; secretly happy they were all still sleeping. At the dormitory door, he drew a key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. He cringed as a tiny 'click' opened the wooden mahogany door, glancing back to check if his teammates were asleep. Satisfied, he stepped out, and re-sealed the door.

***

The rays of the rising sun shone cheekily through the window, warming Eien's face. The gentle twittering of the gleeful birds pierced the atmosphere and relaxed her. Enjoying the cold light, she stayed in bed, though hearing the Cockatrice crow at daybreak and the muffled voices of the groggy SeeDs getting up. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand brush against her nose. Startled, she opened her eyes reluctantly and blinked, staring up at a blonde-haired bespectacled girl. Quistis smiled at her expression.

"Time to get up, Eien. Or else you'll miss all the food that the cafeteria prepared!"

"Hmm…ok. Getting…*yawn*…up…"

"Good…I'm going to change now! See you!"

"…Ok…"

Eien blinked, annoyed that she had to be woken up. She quickly stopped herself before she began scowling like a spoilt kid. Rubbing her eyes, she deliberately delayed her rising. Soon, she lay back, on the pretext of resting her back, and lulled off to sleep again.

After changing, Quistis re-entered the now-almost-empty dormitory, and what she saw made her sigh. Smilingly she trudged her way over to Eien's bed, where the girl now lay all curled up, basking in the cold rays of the morning sun. She bent over her, scrutinizing her cute face. Finally, she poked her.

"Hey…get up. You've fallen asleep again, Eien!"

Eien pretended not to hear her and flipped over to her side. Deciding to leave her alone, Quistis wisely exited the dormitory for her own breakfast.

Hearing the door click shut, Eien opened an eye cheekily. Only after making sure the coast was clear was she pacified to get up. Hurriedly, she cleaned up, and it occurred to her she had not seen Squall among the group of sleepy teenagers. Puzzled, she decided to try out her sorceress powers in locating him. Clasping her hands, she closed her eyes, focusing on Squall's face alone. Slowly, her whole body pulsated with a transportation glow…seeking out his location.

Squall stood at the balcony where he had kissed Rinoa, wistfully staring out at the glittering aqua-blue ocean that lay before him. The rays of the sun glowed and shone through his deep brown hair. His mind was weighed down with thoughts, and how he wished to let them all go, and fling them into the ocean as if they were just excess baggage. Strands of stray hair blew across his face, thanks to the gentle breeze stirred up by the moisture and all other natural things.

_…never have I been this troubled. The last time I was like this…it was when Rinoa got possessed and lay unconscious when I carried her to Esthar…the most intriguing city ever…_Buried in his thoughts, he moaned and lay his head on the balcony railing, peeping down into the deep ocean that Balamb Garden was sailing on. He was so deep in himself that he did not notice the young girl materializing behind him in a brilliant flash of white. She stepped out of her trance, looking around, and saw Squall in a disturbed state near the balcony.

Approaching him silently, she leaned on the railing beside him.

"Squall, is there something wrong…?"

"What?? How did you get here?? Can't I even have privacy…???"

His incredulous tone both shocked and mystified her even more. She looked at him straight in the eye, and held her place.

"I was worried about you. I didn't see you this morning…so I tried locating you…and I did!"

"Nobody needs to worry about me! I'm seventeen…I'm not a kid…now leave me alone…"

Each second made him uneasy. Images of Eien in the eerie glow of the crystalline nightlight flashed in his mind…how her soft hair fell so naturally around his arms, how kissing her felt…guilt weighed him down and made him reluctant to talk to her. How he wished she'd just leave…why did she have to stay? Why?

"Squall…if you'd just come with me…please…I'm really worried…you're not usually like this…"

"Hah…a girl I've never set eyes upon until yesterday knows more about my attitude than me, that's really interesting. And to top it all off…she's thirteen…"

Suddenly, he flicked his eyes wide open upon noticing what she was doing. Smiling teasingly, she pointed her right index finger to the sky, with the gentle morning breeze caressing her hair across her shoulders. "Squall…remember what your love did…? Squall…? Uuhh…"

Ignoring her, he smiled and reached out with his left hand, yanking her extended arm toward himself. Pulling her closer, he encircled her tiny, beautiful body in his arms as she herself willingly wrapped her arms around him. He gently lifted her up and pressed his lips to hers. They stayed, each entranced by the other's boldness in that moment. It was the first time she had ever been this intimate with him.

Finally, he snapped back into reality. Shyly, he parted and put her down, still smiling. A reddish tinge crept across his face. She too placed her hands behind her back, pawing the ground with her foot nervously as she looked down. An uncomfortable silence eased its way between the two of them. Her voice broke the silence.

"Um…so…shall we…uh…get going to the…cafeteria…?"

She lifted her gaze, meeting his for a split second before glancing away. Wiping the smile off his face, he assumed his usual look.

"Whatever…"

She began giggling, looking so amusedly at him. Amazed at his ability to change expressions, she poked him, insisting he continue smiling like he did.

"No way…what would the others think…? I have a reputation to uphold. Squall the Silent."

"Huh…alright. Let's go…!"

Before he could respond, she grabbed his arm and simultaneously snapped her fingers. A flash of bright light surrounded them, transporting them from the balcony to the cafeteria entrance.

"Whoa! What took you guys so long? I've already finished!!"

"Heya all! Sorry we're late…I went searching for Squall!"

Upon entering, Zell looked up from his crumb-littered plate in shock at them with a question whereupon Eien swiftly countered it with a well-prepared answer. Giving him a smile, she steered the still-in-a-state-of-shock Squall to the cafeteria line to get breakfast. Meanwhile, the others watched good-naturedly at the 17-year-old young man being led everywhere by the young sorceress.

"Eien has certainly taken to our Squall! Good for him…another girl like Rinoa to keep him occupied."

"I think he's being unfaithful to Rinoa, Sis Ellone. He should keep his distance…"

"Seriously, Quistis…he can't always clam up like he always does!! I, as his elder sister, am very happy he's being kept occupied. I hate it when he gets all silent and cold."

"…I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm right. Maybe…"

"Please! Perk up, Quistis! Look now, here they come. Either you say something nice, or you keep quiet."

As soon as Ellone finished her threatening sentence, Quistis slumped back in her seat, her heart filled with doubts and jealousy. Why was she always like this? Why couldn't she just leave him be? Shaking her head, she removed her glasses and laid them on the table, making a soft clinking noise on the smooth marble surface.

Ellone watched her, with a half-scowl. Hearing Eien and Squall approaching, she hastily dragged Quistis off to the dormitories with her. Squall and his sorceress soon occupied the space that his two elder sisters evacuated, talking and laughing together as if they'd known each other for years.

In the corridor of the dormitories, Ellone faced Quistis, her eyes betraying her true emotion, sympathy.

"Quis…I know how you feel. I know you want someone to love, not as a sibling…but as a…companion. But please, please don't let that stop you from being happy that Squall's opened up to the world. For me, for everyone's sake, please…"

A streak of her blonde hair fell across her face, causing her to lift a finger to put it neatly behind her ear. Quistis bowed her head as she leaned against the cool wall for support. A few tears trickled down her face. She was hurt that Ellone exposed her true feelings just when they were at their strongest.

"Quis…Quis? Why are you…!"

Ellone stumbled back from the impact of Quistis's shove. She ran down the empty hallway, just wanting to leave Ellone, just wanting to…escape. Too stunned to do anything, the 21-year-old Sorceress watched helplessly as her orphanage sibling ran away, choked with emotion.

"What have I done…? Or is this just because of Eien…"

She trailed off in her beliefs, gathering the folds of her green wrap around her arms. Ellone walked back to the dormitory, buried deep within her own worries, head bowed.

On the other end, Quistis ran, the cool wind whipping her tear-streaked face scathingly. One hand was raised as if to shield her face from sight and the gloating wind. Finally, too exhausted, she found herself in the Secret Area of Balamb Garden's training center, alone. Limping over to a railing stretch, she laid her head on her arms, weeping softly and cursing her inability to find love and her luck. All the painful memories of rejection in her life as a teenager flooded her mind, restricting her to wallow in self-pity. How the first boy who ever liked her got put off because of her talent; he was an average Garden student whereas she was top. How her girl peers teased her incessantly ever since she got glasses. How she was discriminated against simply because she chose a whip instead of a bladed weapon as her primary weapon. How she excelled in Blue Magic instead of the basic Whip Skills…how she…oh…the endless memories.

She raised her head, gazing at the blue light of Balamb Garden's protective halo. She relaxed momentarily. Her finger moved gently across her face, wiping off the sweat and tears that had been shed. She silently vowed to try to be happy for others instead of being selfish as always.

"Quistis…?"

Stunned, she turned at the familiar voice. She gasped at the familiar figure. The black hair with brown streaks, the blue dress, the black ribbon on the left arm, the fine silver chain on the neck, with two silver rings…and most of all, the smile…the kindness.

"Rinoa…!"

"Yes…Quistis…I'm back…"

Tears filled her eyes as she scrutinized Rinoa. Standing, she embraced her.

"You…you're safe! H…how…? I…I thought the Galbadians captured you…?"

"Yes…but I escaped…isn't that good enough? Good enough for Quistis Trepe…instructor of Balamb Garden??"

"Rinoa! What are you saying??"

Quistis withdrew, sensing a strange, steely edge in the sweet voice. She scrutinized her, gasping as she saw her eyes begin to glow red…blood red. In a split second, the 'Rinoa' thrust her right arm forward, in the time before it connected, her hand morphed into a single-clawed mutation. Red, thick blood gushed out from the wound, causing the victim to fall to the ground.

Quistis lay on the steel floor of the secret area, life slowly draining out of her as the precious blood trickled away, dripping off the balcony into the jaws of a hungry T-Rexaur waiting greedily below. "Rinoa…why…did…y…you…"

She barely completed her last sentence, finally closing her eyes and releasing her soul from her body. Quistis's lifeless, limp, blood-covered form lay on the ground as the 'Rinoa' laughed in a different voice.

Slowly, she morphed back her arm to the gentle fingers of a teenage girl. Touching her right fingers to her forehead, she chanted a word before a strange rippling went over her skin. That word alone morphed her back to her true form, a silver-haired, red-eyed girl who looked about 8 years old.

She floated in mid-air, leering at her innocent victim whose soul she captured. Her hair blew around her mysteriously, giving her the air of a sorceress, which she was.

"Mother…I will avenge your death…I will destroy all that dared fight you…I will achieve time compression for you…I swear by your name…Ultimecia Weiur…"

She trailed off into a sinister laugh that resonated in the training center, scaring even the fiercest monsters back into hiding. With a maniacal gleam in her eye, she disappeared, leaving the bloodstained body of Quistis Trepe on the ground.

***

"Anyone seen Quistis…?"

Selphie's ever-cheerful voice piped up on the bridge. Nida, Xu and Edea stood, discussing their plans for the Garden's course. Upon hearing her voice, they paused to face her.

"Selphie! Hi…and sorry, we haven't seen Quistis. Maybe the others would know?"

"Hmm…maybe. Thanks anyway!"

Flashing them a smile, she leaped onto the lift platform that connected the bridge with the Headmaster Cid's office, now converted to the quarters of the Garden Staff. As it approached the floor, she spotted Irvine coming from afar, his brown hair poking out from beneath his cowboy-style hair. Grinning, she yelled out to him.

"IRVY!! PREPARE!!!!"

She leaped off the lift that was in progress of its descent to the ground and aimed toward him. Smiling, he caught her and kissed her cheek. "My sweet Selphie…cheeky as always," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling. The duo made their way down to the 2nd Floor, where Seifer was conducting a class as the Garden's newest instructor.

"And when you hold a gunblade, your finger must be positioned like this, don't pull the trigger…" His voice droned on like a real instructor's. Irvine purposefully walked through the doors, causing an immediate disruption in Seifer's class. Whispers and giggles erupted as he walked in, Selphie in his arms.

He grinned, noticing the glare that Seifer directed at him. "Irvine! Selphie! Please…I'm teaching here…!!"

"Ahh…Seifer…we came in to ask if any of your lovely students or you have seen Quistis…?"

A wave of giggles crossed the female students' desks as he gave his manly smile to them.

Glowering, he answered. "NO I have not and will you PLEASE leave before I kick you out???"

"Aww…don't be so uptight, Seif ol' buddy…we'll leave…"

And after causing sufficient irritation, they exited.

Down in the cafeteria, Squall and Eien finished their breakfast. She had talked to him, told him about her world, and he in turn had told her about his world.

"So…you promised to take me training in case there's a battle, right?"

"…Yeah…when do you wanna go?"

"Guess now. I've got nothing to do!"

She shrugged and looked at him, awaiting his response. He pondered slowly, finally nodding.

"Oh YEAH!!!" Let's go!! Lead the way!"

He walked out of the cafeteria, turning left. He decided to run, considering it was a long way to the training center. He ran along the corridor, turning at the training center's hallway. He turned around at the entrance to look out for Eien. "Hey!"

"AHHH!"

He half-yelled as she landed into his arms from the ceiling. He blinked, looked around, and noting nobody was there, allowed her to remain in his arms. She snuggled her face into his shoulder, taking in his manly smell. Slightly embarrassed, he carried her into the training center.

"Hey…let's go!"

She slipped out of his grasp easily. He drew his Lionheart gunblade, a brilliant blue gunblade with the shape of a lion embossed on its handle. He smiled to himself as he watched her skip light-heartedly through the dense growth of the training center.

"Eien…be careful…T-Rexaurs might be around here…just stay close to me."

She glanced back, grinned and ran ahead playfully. He smiled to himself, imagining the carefree pleasures of junior teenage hood. Suddenly, he heard a deafening roar followed by Eien's scream.

"SQUALL!!!! AAAAH!!"

"Eien!! Dammit…I'm coming!!"

Cursing under his breath he summoned all his speed and made haste, following the sounds of Eien helplessly casting spells to deflect her enemy. Finally, he reached them. Glitters of blue magical light glimmered around her as she dealt out her spells. He watched momentarily, entranced by her magic. He soon snapped back in control when the T-Rexaur roared and slammed its tail against her, narrowly missing him.

"Aaaaah! Squall!! Do something……"

Her voice trailed off as she unsuccessfully tried to regain consciousness on the grassy clearing ground. A fury burned within him. He noted quickly that there were traces of blood on the canine teeth of the Rexaur, something they had never craved after. Instantly, columns of yellowish light encircled him as he closed his eyes.

He blocked out all sounds of the monster charging towards him fiercely. Breaking his concentration, he unleashed his most powerful attack…

"Lion Heart!"

His gunblade glowed and galactical beams of light flew around him as he gathered his strength. Stunned by its small adversary's power, the T-Rexaur hesitated in fear. Finally, Squall yelled and charged towards it, using all of his force. He slashed it countless times until it gave a final roar of defeat and collapsed, dead.

Squall sank down onto the ground; sweat dripping from his forehead and hair slipping over his face. He gasped for breath in short, fast intakes. Sheathing his gunblade, he forced himself up and limped towards Eien. He knelt beside her, lifting her up. She slowly regained consciousness as he raised her head gently.

"Uh…Squall…what…happened?"

She got up, gazing into his eyes weakly. He stroked her hair back and lifted her into his arms.

"I'll tell you later…you need rest now…I'll take you to the secret area to rest, its not safe here…"

He trailed off as she collapsed into his arms, cringing with pain at the bruise from the T-Rexaur's tail slam. He walked carefully with her, finally reaching the entrance to the secret area, where students usually gathered after curfew at night.

Suddenly, the metallic, sickly smell of fresh blood drifted in the air. Stunned, he shook Eien awake. He looked around with alert eyes until they rested on a bloody figure in a corner, close to the balcony…wearing his instructor's clothes.

_Could it be…Quistis…? No…it can't…it…_His mind reeled with thoughts that flooded in. The horror if it was Quistis. He swiftly laid his young sorceress on the floor and stepped gingerly over the spattered blood to the bloodied figure. Eien moaned softly in horror and shock as he flipped the person with his gunblade.

"No! Quistis!! It…it…NO!!!"

He sank to his knees, shouting in frustration and anger. Hot tears poured down his cheeks, burning them and adding to his confusion. He flung his gunblade aside and wept for the recognized person…his instructor Quistis Trepe.

Eien knelt, clutching her rings, crying for Quistis, crying because she had never seen Squall like this…crying for…the grief that was to be felt after the loss sank in.

Somewhere far away, a silver-haired girl with the ability to transform laughed in pure insanity and glee. She loved the grief she brought upon them…she leered at the helpless soul of the 18-year-old instructor whom she had captured…wailing for freedom…mercy.

She gazed back into her crystal viewer, a maniacal smile creeping on her face as she repeated a promise… "I swear by your name…Ultimecia Weiur…" and trailed off into her own world of death and revenge with a sinister laugh that echoed through the stony walls of her castle, hidden from mortal view…


	3. Chapter 3: Sorceresses in Conflict

[Chapter 3: Sorceresses in Conflict] 

* * *

Her dark brown hair slipped across her cheeks, sliding smoothly over the sweat and tears. The moonlight softly illuminated her body. She lay on the marble ground of the temple, silently weeping. It had been days ever since she had been brought here. She had been well cared for, yet she resented her captors.

Rinoa got up from the ground slowly, wiping her tear-streaked face. She hated the Galbadians, how they tried to manipulate her mind to utilize her sorceress powers, how that small girl with the strange aura had tried to get information out of her. She flung her fist to a pillar, and as it hit it, gave out a resonating sound in the darkness and dreariness of her temple prison.

"Squall!!! Where are you!! Why can't you come and save me from all this!!?!?"

She screamed in frustration. Days had passed and her attempts to escape had been futile. The innocent-looking temple courtyard concealed a few thousand frequency seals, specially designed and created for blocking and sealing all types or energies, most of all sorceress powers.

After calming down, she refocused her thoughts. She sat down cross-legged and closed her eyes, slowly recreating her aura and meditating. The darkness of the temple comforted her. She was just going into a trance, when suddenly, the gates of the courtyard flew open, emitting a loud clang. Her eyes flew open and she got up hurriedly. She narrowed her eyes upon seeing the same girl with silvery hair enter her chamber, flanked by six wiry and mysterious-looking mages.

She noted a tiny glass crystal nestled in the girl's palm. Colours and strange shadows swirled around it as the girl approached her.

"Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly…how have you been? I trust you have not tried escaping again, now have you?"

"…"

"I see shame. But I will not prod further information about that emotion. I am here for more than just simple talk…but of course you know that…"

Rinoa struggled to control herself from reaching out and striking the girl. Something in her tone of voice was unnerving and irritated her. Instead, she sat in the shadowed area of the chamber, ignoring her words.

"Hmm…being difficult today? Shall I advise you not to act like a spoilt child when you are a full-fledged sorceress…especially with my mother's powers…"

"Don't talk to me like that!!! You're the one acting spoilt!! Capturing whoever you want and telling them rubbish!! Just go away and let me be!!"

"…Allow me to continue…I trust you know a certain Quistis Trepe–"

"What do you know about her…?"

"I happen to possess knowledge of her recent demise or shall I say…_death_?"

"Quistis…? Dead??? You're lying…"

Her curiosity had been aroused. She hid away all her stubbornness and stood, her white gown contrasting greatly with the dark shadows, giving the effect of an angelic being.

"Finally I get you out of there. Well, anyway, regarding Quistis…her soul is here."

"Quistis…? What…? In…that…crystal?"

She stuttered as she saw an apparition that couldn't be mistaken – Quistis. It was a saddening and terrifying sight. Rendered speechless, she covered her open mouth with a hand as she looked at Quistis's tortured soul.

Quistis seemed to be trying to break the glass walls that imprisoned her. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, making her look disheveled and flustered. Her glasses were loosely worn, almost falling off.

"…Quistis…how…?"

Snapping out of her horrified trance, she turned to face the girl, who by now had a maniacal grin on her childish face. She shuddered slightly…it didn't go together at all.

"Girl…tell me how this happened. Now."

"Whatever for…? She is my prisoner! I am taking revenge for my mother! You are lucky you haven't been harmed yet!! I am only keeping my patience with you because you are a sorceress!! Understand???"

The girl jabbed a finger in the air, causing a strong force to blast Rinoa onto the bed.

"Ahh!!!"

"You are the prisoner…I am the captor! Know your place! Soon you will tell me all I need to know. Soon…I am finished for today…let Quistis comfort you…"

She waved a hand as if to dismiss an issue and floated over to the door. Meanwhile, Rinoa gasped for breath on the bed, stunned by the force with which the girl had flung her onto the bed.

"…Wait…I…need to ask you something!!"

The girl paused, her back still facing the teenage sorceress, as if considering her request. Finally, she spun round.

"What? Make it fast…my time is precious."

Gaining colour, she sat up and faced the fierce young girl.

"I've been kept prisoner here for days, but I don't know who you are."

"Must you really know?"

"I want to."

"Stubborn and strong-willed as always. Very well. I give you the honour of knowing me, Sorceress Jyrie Weiur of Ultimecia's Heritage. In other words…her daughter."

She left after the response. Her guards withdrew soon after she went out, leaving Rinoa in shock, sitting on the bed.

"Never did I know she had a child…oh Squall…I pray all of you are safe…"

***

Back at Balamb Garden, the atmosphere had darkened greatly. Her faithful admirers, and most of all her friends, had not taken the loss of Instructor Trepe lightly. Eien hid in the dormitory almost everyday, persecuted by most of the Garden students who thought she was the legendary Destroyer, as written in the Ancient Script recorded by the order of Hyne of the Old World:

…And thus the Destroyer will descend 

_From a world of Great Change _

_Powers strange and eternally present _

_The Dragoness has emerged from her lair… _

More and more people took to the idea that she had a purpose in appearing. Those who never believed in Hyne gradually took up the belief. Squall and his close friends had to field off inquisitive troublemakers everyday, always looking for Eien. She got more and more upset at the accusations, to the extent of believing them.

One day, she took a walk in the garden to release her mind from all her troubles. Suddenly, a young student rushed out, narrowly missing her with a sword. Too shocked to say anything, she fled back to the dormitory, tearing through all the corridors as quickly as possible. Alone in the dormitory, she locked the door and ran to her bed.

She poured out all her grief in hot, bitter tears, running freely down her pale cheeks. _Even a young child has been warned of me…am I that dangerous…? I should leave…then I wouldn't bring trouble to Squall and the rest…I've done enough…_

Her mind reeled with thoughts and memories. Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her. Shocked, she dried her eyes and looked up blearily in the direction of the sound.

"…Who are you…?"

An unfamiliar figure met her eyes. The person was garbed in a hooded dark blue velvet robe, complete with the 13 Artemisia Constellations of Artemis embossed in silver. From what she had learnt, only High Sorceresses own those robes and no one else. Afraid it might be a Forbidden Mage from the students' association to kill her, she backed to the door.

"Ahh! What the…"

She was suddenly lifted off the ground as a spiraling blue light wove around her. Trapped, she struggled to get free from the strange spell. She gasped as she was lifted into the air, as if a float spell had been casted on her. She looked down at the hooded stranger, suspended in the air helplessly with the blue light acting as an aura around her, trapping her. Fear overwhelmed her senses as the person approached her, as if floating on air. Now the person was next to her suspended body, but still below her range of sight.

"What…? Who are you…?"

"You will see."

A jeering young girl's voice answered. Suddenly, a magical whirlwind whisked the stranger into the air, level with her. A strong gust whipped the robe off, letting Eien scrutinize the person, who seemed younger than her. She gasped as she saw long black wings stretch out from behind the stranger. A childish voice with a sorceress-like tone pierced the chilly morning air. The girl threw back her head, with her silver mane of hair glinting in the sunlight, sunbeams reflected in her maniacal red eyes, and laughed.

Strangely enough, the girl looked a few years younger than Eien. She still owned the playful exterior of a young child, except that she had the proud and shrewd tone of a sorceress in her voice. Mostly due to a sorceress's training and upbringing, the girl had, therefore, controlled her powers and held them by the rein ever since she was four. From Eien's point of view, the girl seemed familiar, but not familiar enough for her to grasp her name.

"Hahaha! You angel-sorceress…of the Ryujin…"

The girl leered at her and spat at the mere mention of the name 'Ryujin'.

"What's wrong with my family name..??? AAAH!"

Instantly, anger and a rebellious spirit rose up in Eien, provoked by the girl's teasing about her family name, 'Ryujin'. She tried to release herself from the glowing light, but it blasted her with an energy beam in retaliation.

"Hah…always weak. Girl…let me introduce myself and the reason of my hatred towards your family, the…Ryujins."

The young sorceress's red eyes gleamed maniacally with pleasure and hatred toward the detested Ryujin before her. Eien gasped for breath while drooping her head; the jolt from the beam was almost too much for her to bear. Her head was jerked upwards just by a snap of the girl's fingers. Amused by the plight of her defenseless rival, she let out another cruel laugh.

"Well…you seem to be tortured enough! Let me tell you who I am…and remember the name well…before I kill you. I am Sorceress Jyrie Weiur of Ultimecia's Heritage...her daughter in mortal terms…I obtained my powers from my mother's dying sorceress sister, Terene Weiur of old Centra."

Eien's mind reeled with the sudden and shocking revelation. Hadn't Squall and the others already defeated Ultimecia, the evil sorceress who almost initiated time compression, where past, present and future get all mixed…? Why did she now have a daughter…? And a sister…from Centra…the city that had been destroyed by a Lunar Cry, an occurrence where monsters from the moon destroy a city, almost 100 years ago…?

"Eien! What the…"

She snapped out of her confused trance when a voice called her name.

"Squall! Stay away! She's dangerous!!"

"Dammit…I'm your Knight, Sorceress Eien!!"

Squall gritted his teeth. To imagine entering the dormitory, planning to have a good nap, and finding trouble; a weird silver-haired girl who looked as if she were eight, and Eien suspended in mid-air. He pulled his Lionheart gunblade out. It was a brilliant metallic light blue with a lion emblem on its handle. Scowling, he secretly slipped on a charm Rinoa had given him; it was used to deflect even the strongest enchantment and magic.

"Who the hell are you?? Let her go! If you don't…I'll make you!"

His eyes glittered with fury as he steadied himself. Jyrie glared back insolently. She had always had her way, from a child until now. She wasn't going to be told what to do by a mortal…even more of the mortal who killed her mother, Ultimecia.

"Silence! Who ever told you you could speak to a Devil-Sorceress like that?? If you don't know…I am Sorceress Ultimecia's daughter…Jyrie Weiur!!"

She screamed like a child once more, unleashing her rage. Subsequently, she prepared her Burning Truth spell, her most powerful, directing it towards the detested mortal.

"If you don't wish to respect me…then DIE!! Try to evade this!!!!" 

"Good God…what spell is this…???"

Squall yelled in shock as he saw the spell blasting towards him. He stopped after remembering he had an amulet, but not to his knowing, it had slipped off onto the ground, rendering him completely defenseless against her deathly magic spells. He faced the spell, thinking that it would get deflected, as so much other magic had been when he wore the charm. He was stunned as he felt merciless pain searing through his body.

"Ungh…"

He moaned in pain, deciding not to give Jyrie the pleasure of knowing she had hurt him by yelling. He was flung back against the wall and hit his head. Landing on the ground, he tasted blood in his mouth as he slowly got up again to face his young adversary. Jyrie uttered a triumphant battle cry as she saw her enemy was hurt. Turning to face Eien, then Squall, she laughed eerily.

"Eien!! Watch now as I annihilate your so-called _Knight_. I'll handle you later…but observe his untimely fate first…HAHAHA!!"

"Squall!! No!!!! You can't die!! She'll kill me! Don't let us die!!"

Eien started screaming frantically as she saw a crimson trickle forming at Squall's mouth. Suddenly, a strange calmness overcame her and she fell silent. She felt as if a powerful force of her own was energizing her. She closed her eyes and took up full concentration, as if in a trance. All sounds of the fierce battle ensuing did not disturb her; she no longer heard them. She pushed a strong force out of herself, destroying the blue force field that held her captive. Her angel wings grew to their full size, enabling her to create a special spell, Rapture, which was ultimately damaging and forceful. Slowly, she concentrated her powers to form a brightly shimmering blue energy cluster. Blocking out all sounds of the unfair battle between the teenage boy and child sorceress, she completed her spell. Opening her eyes, she looked angrily at Ultimecia's daughter, who had just hit Squall with her ultimate attack, the Liberi Fatali. She felt a surge of anger as she watched Squall in his plight. Hesitating no longer, she made a sweeping motion with her right hand, as if to cast out something.

"…RAPTURE!!!"

She screamed and released the spell, forcefully directing it to Jyrie. At the yell, Jyrie and Squall stopped their battling to see what had happened. Taking the opportunity, Squall dodged out of the dormitory, leaving Jyrie to face the spell. Gathering all his strength, he ran through the endless corridors to get to his friends…to get help…for Eien…but he was too weak to do so, and dropped to his knees, panting, just outside the dormitory corridor.

Meanwhile, the others heard Eien screaming out her spell, and dropped everything to go see what had happened.

"I have this feeling something's not very right…"

"Something's obviously not right!!!"

"Aaah…cut the crap and get moving, chicken-wuss Zell."

"Yeah…ya know…listen to…OW!! Ok!!"

"HURRY."

All seven of them quickly made their way to the dormitory, but stopped at the corridor entrance upon seeing Squall in a weakened state, bloodied and bruised.

"Squall??!?"

"Are you…My God…what happened?"

Suddenly, a glowing blue light exploded through their dormitory door, chasing a girl with silver hair who was trying to get away.

"GUYS! GET…AWAY!!"

Squall shouted out the warning, it was the least he could do before Eien's spell collided with its mark, the child sorceress Jyrie Weiur. Responding quickly, all of them fell to the ground just as the glowing attack exploded. Chaos erupted instantly as debris scattered everywhere. The girls screamed in fear of getting injured. All other students in nearby rooms dashed out in panic and fear, all exiting the corridor and clustering behind the group of SeeDs. Much muttering and rumors about Eien causing it all began as they saw all the damage.

"My children! What has occurred? All of you…stay calm! Get away…now!"

Their Matron Edea had been informed of the ruckus, and apparated there as quickly as possible. She summoned her ancient sorceress energies, and swiftly calmed all the falling stones with a wave of her hand. Amidst all the pandemonium, none had noticed a young figure, garbed in a dark blue robe, making off weakly. Ellone and Selphie, however, had noticed Squall slumped against the ground, making feeble attempts to cast Curative magic on himself, groaning in pain each time he failed. They inched over and knelt beside him, and Ellone raised her hands to her chest, crossing them and closing her eyes in concentration, muttering a spell. Selphie watched in awe and amazement as smooth, flowing seams of light darted in speedy glitters from Ellone to Squall, slowly rejuvenating his strength and closing his wounds magically. Looking around, they whispered softly to him.

"Squall…you ok…?"

"…Yeah…I guess…"

"I hope you are, Squall. What happened?"

He opened his mouth to give an excuse not to explain but was cut off by Edea.

"Squall, my child…what in the name of Great Hyne went on here? I demand you tell me everything…but I think later, since you have barely recovered…for now, I'll call in the repair team from Fisherman's Horizon since we are docked there for the meantime." Facing the other terrified students, she spoke, "My children, for now, go to the Library…I have had extra dormitories erected there last year just in case a crisis occurred…and one has. Seifer, Fujin, Raijin…please assign them to their rooms according to name order on the name list. After that, they may come back to reclaim their personal belongings. But make sure you can verify whose is whose. Here."

She passed Seifer and his two cohorts a long name list. They walked off, leading a whole procession of students to the Library, which was directly north of the original Dormitories.

Edea sighed. She beckoned Ellone to her and whispered a few instructions. Suddenly, Squall leapt up.

"Eien! She's in there!"

He ran in before anyone could warn him to be careful, which caused the rest to rush in after him. They ran across all the fallen debris, once or twice stumbling in their attempt to catch up with him. They heard his footsteps stop and his boots scraping the ground as he knelt, his belts and metal chains clashing and emitting soft clinking sounds. The dust cleared, just as they were a few meters away from him.

They saw him picking Eien up, a grim expression on his face as he surveyed her. Looking up, he met their eyes.

"She's badly injured…just as I feared. Inform Dr. Kadowaki."

Eien's 13-year-old body gave sudden spasms and twitched out of the blue. Observing her with a practiced eye, Ellone declared it a case of 'Uncontrollable Emotions.' Which meant she couldn't control her powers even after usage. They hurried her out to the Infirmary, with Zell ahead of them, going to inform Dr. Kadowaki.

***

A silver-haired girl watched them rush off with deep hatred growing within her. She reclined on a Roman-style couch, complete with draped fabrics of all textures and colours. The viewing crystal lay before her, their flustered images rushing through, mouths opening and closing, wordless. Images…that was all they were.

She had been internally wounded, and from time to time would regurgitate crimson, fresh blood onto the dank, stony floor, worn with age and time. Her pride had been deeply stabbed and the wound was still fresh, exposing her weakness and almost…just almost, her true feelings, which were…I cannot say it. Flames in silver pedestals around the room grew fiercer as her anger pulsated through the room, causing fear to silently descend upon her guardian mages, standing silently in the corners, faces hidden by the dark shadows casted by the flickering lights all around.

The tongues of fire reared up as she, in a sudden fit of anger, swept the crystal off the table before her. It crashed on the floor, sending delicate glass bits flying across the smooth stony floor. The crashing sound seemed to mollify her anger. She gave a mad smile, as if a plan had come upon her and had pleased her greatly.

Reclining once more, she dismissed her attendants, or rather, guards, and shut her eyes. They were not too happy and relieved to leave her terrifying presence, as her aura always permeated the room, filling it with fear and awe. They never knew what their mistress was capable of doing, especially when she had been injured, physically, internally and mentally. They fled the room with haste, each returning to his own quarters or post, which were usually outside the other sorceress's room.

They knew not the danger of provoking the spirit of the Destroyer, Dragoness of Pure Evil…


	4. Chapter 4: Devious Trickery

[Chapter 4: Devious Trickery]

* * *

The pink butterfly flew playfully around her little head. She was once again a child, head full of crazy, childish ideas and a voice with a cute lisp.

"Mama…look at the butterfly! How cute! It's pink!"

"Yes, my little Eien…you can go play, but come back for lunch, ok?"

"Yeeha!! Ok Mommy!!"

She ran off after the butterfly, through the miniature hills that seemed large to her small build. Her blue sundress ruffled in the winds as it blew through her short, Chinese-style dark brown hair, curled at the edges.

_~Eien…get up…wake up…can you hear me…?~ _

"Huh? Who that?"

She spun round, distracted from her happy chase. Nobody was in sight. Only the squirrels rustled the tree leaves, scattering the lush pink cherry blossoms around her small, sandaled feet. Being the inquisitive and fearless 7-year-old girl, she walked up to a bush and spread the leaves apart bravely. Nothing…

_~Eien…Eien! Get up!~ _

All of a sudden, a spinning sensation went through her head. She whimpered softly and sank to the ground on her knees, rubbing her head. Almost immediately, a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Ellone-san?"

_~Eien…it's me…please wake up from this dream…~ _

The figure was faint but also a child. The girl had dark hair and wore a turquoise-blue dress. A mature look gleamed in her eyes as they stared into Eien's. She reached out a misty, ghostlike hand and caught hold of Eien's hand. The child Eien tried to pull her hand away from the ghostly, icy touch.

All of a sudden, the green hillside and lush cherry blooms swirled into a strange vortex. Eien felt herself grow all of a sudden. She noted that the child that had touched her had also grown into a teenage girl, Ellone. A sudden consciousness rushed back into her mind, sending her into a strange trance.

She felt herself sink deeper into the strange vortex. A howling wind rustled through her ears, causing her to scream in fear. An icy feeling swept over her. All of a sudden, she felt herself lose grip on her own body as she collapsed…

***

Gentle twittering of baby birds created an almost relaxing atmosphere in the sickroom. A young girl's limp body lay on its bed, bandages and plasters on certain injured areas. Her hair fell naturally around her 13-year-old face and framed it elegantly. A plump lady and another lady with flowing, dark hair sat by her bedside, watching her intently.

A 21-year-old girl stood close by, unmoving and stiff. Her eyelids remained closed tightly in full concentration. All of a sudden, a shimmering green aura glittered through the room's ceiling, together with a silvery aura in its possession. The girl's hands were crossed over her own chest and she bowed her head as she re-absorbed the green aura, sending the silver one to its owner who lay on the sickroom bed.

"So how did it go, Ellone?"

A plump, cheery-faced lady doctor, Dr. Rira Kadowaki, gingerly tested the young girl's pulse as the older girl regained consciousness and relaxed her stance. Ellone ruffled her own brown hair as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I…dunno. We'll have to pray she gets up…"

"That's right, Rira. Ellone's right. That's about all we can do. The rest is up to her…"

The dark haired lady, otherwise known as Edea, spoke up to quieten the atmosphere. Only the sound of the young girl's breathing was heard in the room.

After what seemed like eternity, one of the girl's eyelid twitched, signifying her safety. All three women sighed, letting out the breath they had been holding in.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes. The colours in front of her swam about as she struggled to refocus her vision.

"Eien! You're alright! Can you…see me?"

_Oh god…childishness. As if I can't…_She watched with growing annoyance, a hand waving in front of her face, toying with her. Irritably, she reached out a hand and smacked it away, closing her eyes once more to get to sleep. _I was having a nice dream and they…whoever they are…woke me up…grr…_

"Eheheh…same old brat she used to be. Always irritated at being woken up."

"At least we know she's fine. Edea, what about her powers…?"

"Hmm…I should think they're all right. I doubt anything has or would happen to them." 

They ceased discussing her situation as she grunted and shifted sleepily. Not able to get to rest, Eien sat up, tousling her own hair and shaking herself to awaken. A dizzy spell overcame her and she felt drained…of something. 

*** 

Squall sat in his new dormitory behind the libraries sullenly. He sulked as he heard the irritating mechanical sound of the old dormitories being rebuilt and repaired by the work crew at FH. He imagined his old dormitory and sank into a deeper sulk. 

Deep in thought, nothing could poke him out of it unless he chose to come out himself. In one hand he held a picture of Rinoa and studied it. He traced the smile on her face idly, with his finger as he remembered her. She was the only one whom he loved, yet he, in his moments of folly, had chosen an insignificant girl, barely in her teenage years. 

He knew that somehow, either one would hurt with the choice he had to make. _But what if I don't save Rinoa…? Then I could have Eien…no._ _Rinoa's the one I truly want and love…Eien was just an…an…experiment… _

He checked his heart and finally realized the truth that lay deep down inside. It shocked him how much he had changed, from his weird, twisted self to…this. Suddenly, a crash resounded behind him. Jolted, he leaped out and deftly snatched up his gunblade and turned to face the source of the sound. 

He calmed down as he saw a smoking crystal ball on the carpet. A broken windowpane and splinters of glass marked its entryway. Pulling on one of his leather gloves, he knelt down to examine it closely. It was icy cold, as if it was from the North Pole itself. The crystal surface was amazingly flawless and smooth. 

"Stop holding it and put it on a crystal holder!" 

He started when a familiar voice spoke the instructions. Unhesitatingly, he grabbed out a crystal holder and plopped it on. He gazed at it anxiously, hoping something would appear, and soon enough, an image materialized inside the crystal ball. 

It was of a young girl he knew. The image slowly got clearer. 

"Squall…I'm so happy you managed to get this!" "Rinoa?" 

The two gazed at each other, speechless with pure joy. He watched her, fascinated, as her eyes brimmed with tears. Tears of joy, of reunion and of true, inseparable love. They stared at each other for a few moments before the reality finally sank in. 

"Rinoa…it's really you! Where are you? Tell me, please!" 

"I'm in the human realm. I think Jyrie has imprisoned me in a place called Athens…and we're in a temple courtyard. Supposedly it's called the Hanging Gardens or something. And, I'm in the past." 

"The past???" 

"Um…I think she's an expert with time magic as well. Or her aunt is." 

"Aunt?? Ultimecia had a sister??" 

"According to Jyrie, her aunt is Sorceress Terene Weiur of Old Centra." 

"Dammit…this is a—" 

"Squall, I'd love to tell you more, but time is running out…she's stolen Eien's powers and I'm going to be drained of mine at full moon if you don't hurry!" 

"…Don't worry, Rinoa…I'll get you in time. What year is it there…?" 

"I…I think it's…something BC. Not too sure. Ellone should know. Or rather, Eien." 

"…Ok." 

"Jyrie's coming…I have to destroy this…Squall…promise me you'll find me!" 

Rinoa's face was tear streaked as she gazed into his eyes. He could feel her anguish and pain, slowly increased by the approaching footsteps. 

"I promise." 

"Thank you, Squall…I'll be waiting here for you…" 

Instantly, her image disappeared. He sat, staring at the crystal ball, motionless. He was stunned that she could even break the barriers of time to find him here. All of a sudden, the crystal began to glow red, the colour deepening and the crystal rose up slowly. Curious, he reached out a hand to catch it back. "Ow! This thing's hot…" 

Coincidentally, Zell opened the door and stepped in. 

"Hey Squall—Holy cow! What is that thing? Watch it! It's gonna BLOW!! DUCK!!" 

Numbly reacting to the command issued, he bent down. Seconds after, the crystal exploded, sending smoking fragments around the dormitory in tinkling bits. 

After the unexpected explosion, Zell got up, a weird look on his face. After he entered, a stunned Seifer slipped in and closed the door. 

"Leonhart…what is happening?" 

Seifer's stern instructor's demeanor shook him back into reality. Looking up, he studied Seifer's face. 

"Seifer…something important. I need to tell you. Only you." 

Seifer, catching on, turned and motioned for Zell to exit. Shrugging his shoulders, he went out. The both of them remained silent as they listened to his receding footsteps in the corridor. Soon, it was all silent. 

"Ok, Squall. What's up? You haven't been this serious for ages." 

He sat down next to Squall and looked around, noting the smoldering fragments of glass from the recent explosion. "It's this…" He proceeded to tell him about the whole situation earlier. Seifer was soon as equally stunned as his ex-rival had been after hearing the information Rinoa had relayed. 

"Tell you what. How about the both of us go?" 

"Us?? You're crazy. How are we going to get there without the proper spells?" 

"I'm not. And I know just how to get Ellone to help us." 

"…" 

"Speechless, hey? But firstly, do you agree? Believe me, us, the two gunblade experts in Balamb Garden, we can pull it off perfectly." 

"You're as adventure crazy as you used to be." 

"Well, you can't blame a guy who's been holed up in here doing nothing but teaching!" 

"…I don't know." 

"Scared? I can't believe you won't even save your own girlfriend." 

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just…" 

"Nobody admits that. I can't blame you. Come on…let this be our very own private mission. Nobody else will interfere with it. No Irvine, no Selphie, no Zell, no Matron." 

"…Fine." 

"Now that's more like it. Get training. Or you can follow me to the library to research on Athens and the Hanging Gardens." 

"…I'll go train. But…" 

"Having second thoughts? I wonder what Rinoa would think…" 

"…Shut up." 

He got up, secretly thrilled to be sneaking off like that and sheathed his gunblade. He wore his jacket and opened the door. "…See you at the training center after you finish research…" 

He finished his sentence with an abrupt slam of the door. 

*** 

Seifer smiled after Squall exited the room. Finally he was going to be able to show Rinoa what a weakling and wimp Squall was. Or at least, how capable he was and how changed he had become. She was his ex-girlfriend, and because of Squall she left him. All because he was the Sorceress Ultimecia's puppet knight. And all because he seemed to be evil and power-crazy… 

He got up and picked up a glass fragment. Admiring it, he turned it around in his hand. Eventually, he slipped it into his gray overcoat's pocket and went off to the library, gunblade clinking as it clashed with his boots' buckles. 

*** 

"I what??" Eien gasped. 

"She what??" Ellone shrieked. 

"Ahhh!!" Dr. Rira teetered. 

"Unfortunately it is so." 

Edea sighed as she re-relayed the new information to the shocked audience. Eien sat on the Infirmary bed, numb with shock. All her powers, her strength and source of security in Artemis…all gone, just like that. She tried focusing her mind to create wings, but it was as if nothing had ever existed. As if she was never a sorceress… 

She sobbed. A sense of helplessness overcame her and she slumped back on the pillow, her tears wetting it. The three women watched sadly. There was nothing they could do. 

"Come on, Eien…it's not so bad. This should be expected. I think you charged too much of your power into your last spell, therefore leaving you in a weakened state. So you were vulnerable to any power drainage, even from afar. You wouldn't have the chance to resist it. That's why you were trapped in the dream. The dream was just an illusion of joy to earn Jyrie more time to fully absorb your powers." 

"Oh Ellone, I can't believe it…I just can't…" 

She moaned through her tears. Edea shook her head and signaled for Ellone and Rira to leave. The two women looked at each other and smiled sadly. They knew Edea would handle it, what with her experience in being a matron. They both got up, and after hugging or reassuring Eien, exited the Infirmary sickroom to the main office. 

*** 

Meanwhile, Squall was taking an Elixir after having fought a bunch of T-Rexaurs and a few Grats here and there. He took in sharp breaths to sustain himself. As soon as he drank it, he felt the healing properties ripple through him and revitalize him. Galactical haloes of purple light expended around him as the Elixir completed the healing process. "Ahhh…that's better." 

He picked up his bloodstained gunblade and headed to the shaded walkway of the training center to wash it. He stopped at a sink and let the cool water rush down his bare hands as he rinsed the blood off the lethal blade. 

"Where is that Seifer? Taking so damn long in the library…" 

Just as he muttered it, Seifer rushed in breathless. 

"Sorry I'm so late! I was looking for my medicine stock!" 

"Speak of the devil…any way, you could have borrowed mine." 

"Nah…what do I care? I'll go train. You look finished." 

"I am." 

"Fine. I'll meet you at the abandoned train station in FH tonight. 12 midnight, ok?" 

"…Whatever." 

"Bye." 

Squall walked off, feeling as if his clothes were sticking to him. He left Seifer behind to train so he could rest up and go bathe. With sweat dripping down his brow, he headed to the dormitory and kept his training equipment. He grabbed out a fresh change of clothes and went to shower. He incessantly thought about that night… 

*** 

Jyrie grinned evilly inside her forbidden chambers. Flames danced around the room on silver pedestals, each arranged on the point of a pentagram, the devil's star. The flames roared and it seemed as though they were alive, monsters that were shapeless and boundless. 

The child tried out her excess powers on one of her nearby guardian mages, shooting a red spiral of flames at him. Pain coursed through his body, and he crumbled into ashes with a mournful wail. All that was left of him was his bones, and even they were charred by the strong fire magic. 

"Hah! Pitiful creature…couldn't even withstand a simple Flame spell…but I don't blame him. I just happen to be…too strong!! Ahahahahah!!" 

The other mages stood around, silent and watchful. Each feared for his own life, with the exception of one youth, a fourteen-year-old boy. He stepped out of position and into the Holy Pentagram center. His cape was noticeably different from the rest as was his standing position and posture. 

"Jyrie. Don't kill our allies. I have told you before." 

At the sound of his voice, she stopped her maniacal laughter and turned to face him, pale. His blue eyes stared hard into hers, controlling her effortlessly. 

"…Elder Brother Xaron…forgive me…I…" 

"I know you cannot control yourself. Nevermind. At least what we have set out to accomplish is proceeding according to plan. Are you prepared for the next step? Is our little toy prepared…?" 

"Yes. And our victim is stepping into the trap like an unnoticing rabbit! Hah!" 

"Tsk, tsk. Hide your scorn. A true sorceress displays no emotion but pure insanity and evilness. Hm…" 

"…Yes, brother." 

"Well…tonight we will be able to finish off your 'rabbit' and soon…our revenge will be complete, will it not…?" 

Xaron bent down and ruffled his sister's long and silvery hair affectionately. 

"Yes…" 

Echoes of laughter resonated from the forbidden room as the siblings watched their evil plan fall into place completely. 

*** 

It was midnight. The stars glittered high above in the deep black night sky, with the monstrous moon glowing its usual, ever-swarming with monster broodlings. Squall sat on the barrier of the old train station in Fisherman's Horizon, waiting for Seifer. His brown hair glowed slightly under the dim lights of the area. A kitten emitted soft mews from the outside, along with a few cricket chirps. 

Half an hour ticked by. "Dammit…isn't that idiot coming…?" He muttered under his breath murderously as he waited. Just as he decided to head back to the Garden, Seifer appeared, panting. 

"Hey…sorry I'm late. I was checking out a map and got too engrossed." 

"…Whatever." 

"Well, still wondering how to get to Rinoa's…?" 

"…Yeah." 

"Ha ha ha…" 

Seifer turned around and laughed strangely. Stunned, Squall approached him. 

"Stop! Don't come near me Squall. You have been very foolish to even trust me. Would Seifer be so crazy as to go save Rinoa with you now would he…? Think about it…" 

"Huh?" 

"Hah! You look so…blur. Allow me to open your blinded eyes to the truth. Seifer, well, he was crazy enough to go with you, and originally wanted to go…but he was stalled by his circumstances…so I had to come!" 

All of a sudden, the 'Seifer' turned around and exploded into a different being. It wasn't an alien…not was it human…it was a huge cobra, known in Artemis as the deadly Anacondaur. Shocked, Squall backed off and drew his Gunblade in the process. He expertly fixed his junctions to avoid getting Poisoned and applied Ice magic to his attack. In his battle stance, he growled at it angrily. 

"Seifer better not be hurt! He's my friend! It's either you'll bring him to me…or I'll MAKE YOU!!! AAARGH!!!" 

He lunged towards the beast with all his force, bringing his Lion Heart gunblade down onto its scaly skin. A loud clash was heard, and a breaking sound. 

"What??!?!!" 

He gasped in amazement as his gunblade shattered and fell to the ground, the pieces scattering everywhere. Never in his life had he encountered such a strong Anacondaur; usually in one swipe he could take them down. 

"So…Squall," It spoke in a metallic voice. "Finally realized it's useless…? You finished your turn in this game…now it's mine…" 

"Aaaaaaargh!!!" 

He yelled in pain as it swept him off the ground, and wrapped its spiky long tail around him, driving all the sharp spikes into him. Tiny puncture holes trickled blood out as the Anacondaur shrieked gratifyingly. 

Squall felt incomprehensible pain course through him as the Anacondaur squeezed his whole body. He slowly suffocated and encountered severe trouble breathing as it squeezed tighter and tighter. 

"Rinoa…" 

"Squall…" 

He began to get delirious and saw her in front of him. She was as lovely as ever, her raven-black hair framing her delicate face, the angel wings motif on her dress, and the silver necklace with two rings. She somehow was reassuring him that he'd be with her soon…that he'd find her soon. A sense of security and warmth overcame him and he lost track of himself. "I'll be with you Squall…I promise…" 

He blacked out. 


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Reunion

[Chapter 5: An Unexpected Reunion]

* * *

The moon shone dimly upon Artemis, its mystical beams reddish with the pulse of monsters that spawned on it. Fisherman's Horizon remained silent, giving the effect of a normal, perfect town to all who would have seen it. Even Balamb Garden remained silent, only the incessant buzzing of the electrical lights disturbing the peacefulness and serenity of the hallways.

_Click!_ All of a sudden, the sound of a door being opened resonated from the dormitory corridors. Silence, then the unmistakable sound of a certain someone walking out, and then the door clicked shut again. After a few moments, a man emerged in the dormitory entrance, which was now located at the back of the library.

His face looked unusually pale under the dimly glowing lights of Balamb Garden as he walked out into the hallway of Balamb Garden. Dressed in a blue blazer, white shirt and brown pants, he seemed to be in his late twenties, but upon a closer inspection, the wrinkles on his brow and occasional streaks of gray showing up on his head confirmed his age; he was close to fifty.

The man, known to all as Laguna, headed out to the lift area quickly. Extending a hand, he depressed the up button. A soft 'ding' was emitted as the lift doors slid open. Stepping in, he pressed the 2F button just as the lift began its smooth ascend.

When the lift finally reached its destination, he ran out and headed down the hallway, streaking past a classroom full of memories, finally reaching a door at the end of the hallway. A glaring red sign marked the door 'inaccessible to non-staff and students without authorization.' Ignoring the sign, he deftly reached out a hand and brushed away a strange charm that was well concealed behind the sign.

A swishing sound was heard as he pocketed the charm and an enchanted slot revealed itself. _Smart magic my child Elle knows! I can't help but feel pride!_ After a short moment, he drew a card key out from his blazer pocket and inserted it into the now-revealed slot. Digital numbers, glowing red, flickered across the authorization panel before the door swung open to admit him.

Knowing well enough he had only thirty seconds to run through before it clicked shut, Laguna proceeded through and left the Garden. Once outside, he waited the remainder of the time limit and watched carefully to make sure the door was fully closed before he left for whatever he wished to do.

After checking, he crossed all the walkways that had been crafted carefully to allow passage between FH and the Garden, descending the final lift that linked both places. Once in FH, he glanced around, checking if any suspicious character were around. None. Smiling, he brushed a sheaf of slipped hair back and behind his ear and headed towards the Mayor's House.

As he walked to the well-known stairway that led there, he remembered his deceased wife, the very reason he had sneaked out of Balamb Garden that night. It was the 1st night of the 3rd month, the very day of his marriage with Raine Leonhart, his beloved wife. He spotted the Ragnarok, their transport ship, from the top of the stairway that he was descending. _And tonight...I remember her anniversary..._

All of a sudden, he heard a sound, as if something, or someone, had fallen down…

"Foolish boy."

The strange, metallic voice caused him to stop in his tracks and listen carefully. He slowly re-ascended the stairs and approached the Regen Draw Point close by. Reaching out a hand, he slowly absorbed a few glittering pink lights that darted out, gaining the spell. Regen is a spell that enables the victim to regain a set amount of life at different intervals.

"You were a worthy knight-piece, but not wise enough. More emotion than sense, I'd say. You used up your turn in this game too fast, and now you've lost…ha, ha, ha!!"

By now, Laguna could tell that the speaker and the 'worthy knight-piece' were somewhere close by the FH Train Station. Grateful he had been wise enough to bring along his weapon, a heavy-duty machine gun, he pulled it out and cautiously approached the FH Train Station.

***

Meanwhile, the gargantuan Anacondaur had released Squall's limp body from its death grip, which had been the cause of the sound Laguna heard. Holes were dotted in various spots all over the exposed areas, as blood trickled out in thin, clear streams, spreading out on the ground in a huge puddle.

It checked the surroundings, making sure nobody had seen the dastardly deed, and then turned back to Squall. It lowered its head as if to acknowledge his death mockingly, then raised it again.

"This game is over, though the king has not yet been sighted, my deceased friend…"

The same metallic voice resonated, but in a more victorious tone now as the serpent slithered onto the tracks, as if heading somewhere else. By this time, Laguna was watching and had seen Squall. _My son…Squall! What happened here? _His senses were filled with horror and bitterness as he looked at his only son lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Anger filled him, along with the inescapable emotion of wanting _revenge_.

"You're not escaping after you killed my son!!!"

He instantly ran out from where he was hidden, and unloaded the bullets from his trusty machine gun in the direction of the escaping murderer. After a while of nonstop firing, he gasped, and dropped the gun in surprise when he saw the bullets bounce off the incredibly durable skin of the Anacondaur, just like water on waxy leaves. The Anacondaur paused in its tracks, contemplated the moment, and then turned around.

"So the king wishes to take the place of the slain knight? If it is so…the game has not yet ended…"

"Aaaaah!!!"

As quick as a flash, the Anacondaur darted at Laguna, moving with amazing agility, considering its size. Caught off guard, he yelled in pain as the Anacondaur slashed its sharp and spiky tail against his leg. He grabbed up his gun and hit the Anacondaur away with all of his remaining strength. Fortunately, it was weakened from resisting the impact of Squall's attack earlier and backed away.

Laguna took the opportunity to check the severity his wound. He glanced at his leg, and grimaced as he saw the skin on his leg torn off, revealing a patch of bloody mess. He was about to wrap it with his handkerchief to stop the profuse bleeding when he was hit again. Pain seared through his nerves as the spiky tail wrapped itself around his body, squeezing tighter and tighter as it had done to Squall.

Having recovered from the small injury and regenerated its energy, the Anacondaur had discovered Laguna was just as strong as his son, and decided to dispose of him as quickly as possible.

"Checkmate…ha, ha, ha!"

Laguna had begun to experience breathing difficulties just as he noted a sudden movement from the corner of his eye. He heard a loud 'bang!' and saw a flash of green light before he found himself breathing freely again on the ground, a split second later. Groaning, he turned to see who had saved him, and saw…Squall. He was stunned as he looked at his son whose injuries and scars were completely healed. In his hand was his Gunblade, whole and complete as if it had never been broken.

Laguna heard a loud hissing and squealing coming from behind him. He turned to see, and saw the Anacondaur squirming within a cover of green smoke, as it slowly shrunk, the sleek body welding into a human-like figure. Eventually, the smoke cleared and the person fell to the ground, dead.

Squall brushed his messy fringe back as he sheathed his Gunblade. He may have seemed dead, but the transforming Anacondaur, or whatever it was, wasn't sharp enough to notice the wounds closing up and his breath returning as he lay on the ground. It also didn't have the ability to sense the racing pulse and strong heartbeat that still existed deep within his body even when he fainted, all thanks to a High Mage protection spell casted by Edea when he was a child.

He drew out an Elixir, newly prepared by Edea that day, and knelt beside his father. He opened it and let Laguna drink in the healing properties.

"Aaaaah…"

Laguna gratefully sighed as the wounds sealed up. The healing properties rippled through him, restoring all his energies and strength to full. Squall carefully helped his father up and handed him back his weapon. "I'm gonna check out the 'Anacondaur'…"

"Thanks, son."

"…Whatever."

Squall remained in his usual demeanor, not caring if he was talking to his loved one. He gazed up at the moon wistfully, but never letting his expression change from his well-known sulky look as he walked over to the fallen man. He knelt down beside the man and examined his garb.

"Ceremonial dark magic robe, used in transformation work…has only 12 Artemisia constellations patterns out of the usual 13, silver tassels, I think he's the High Disciple of some High Sorcerer or Sorceress."

Laguna listened to Squall's analytical observation and smiled. He liked the way Squall preceded when he was doing something.

"Well, son, must be Jyrie's work."

"…I guess."

"Let's get going back to Balamb Garden. We'll need to do a bit of explanation about what happened out here."

"What about Raine's grave? I know it's your anniversary…"

"Well then, I thought you'd want to return to Garden…!"

"I…I want to see her grave. I've never seen it before…"

"Then let's go."

Laguna placed his arms on Squall's shoulders as he got up. Both father and son headed towards the majestic Ragnarok, the finest transport ship in all Artemis, parked beside the Mayor Dobe's House.

***

" 'Then let's go.' Aww, how _touching_…and what a waste! Scar was our best disciple too! The plan would have been perfect, but he did not sense…_Squall's_ life pulsation."

Jyrie's angry voice intonated Laguna's sentence with overdone feelings. She was seething with anger as she looked into her crystal viewer at their receding figures. Her elder brother, Xaron, stood behind her, calmly watching and playing with an amulet he kept on at all times; it was supposedly the source of his internal strength.

"Jyrie, be silent, patience is a virtue. Even if we cannot achieve revenge this night, there are many more nights to go, and furthermore, you have that Sorceress Rinoa as a hostage. So forget our failures...hmm?"

"Yes, Silne Xaron. I obey."

She absorbed his words like a dog lapping up water, as she believed fervently that whatever he uttered would help her as she grew as a High Sorceress. She glanced at him to observe his reaction. It was perfectly emotionless. Envy grew within her; she had always failed to achieve that serenity and peace of mind. Noticing her, he turned away and tucked the amulet back into his sorcerer's robe, as his long, waist length blond hair rustled majestically in the wind.

They were outside the ancient structure of the Hanging Gardens, watching their foes under the dark night sky. He gazed upwards, looking at the pale blue moon of Earth, set against a background of infinite darkness and glowing stars. He inhaled, almost as if taking in all the beauty.

"A pity our moon isn't as beautiful as Earth's moon, but at least ours contains elements that instill fear in any Artemisian."

"True. When can we try again, Silne Xaron?"

"Sigh…please be patient. I will check the charts and divine the plan. Alright?"

"Very well, inform me if I can be of any use…"

Xaron smiled, and stroked his sister's hair. He then withdrew his hand and walked back into his chambers.

"Don't stay outside too long, little one. We have a plan to devise…ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Jyrie smirked, an evil glint forming in her eye, and walked back in.

***

"We're here, Squall, wake up."

During the flight to Winhill, Laguna and Squall's hometown, a tired out Squall had fallen asleep in the comfortable passengers' seats. Laguna smiled, looking at his son's sleeping face. _He's got his mother's eyes, just as Kiros said…how I miss Raine,_ thought Laguna as he watched his son wake up.

After he saw that Squall was waking up, he went back to the piloting area and turned off the autopilot. He then landed the aircraft outside Winhill. Meanwhile, Squall had woken up and lagged off to the toilet to freshen up. Laguna opened the airlock and got out, inhaling the fresh air of the Winhill Bluffs as he waited for Squall to exit the Ragnarok. The green countryside looked the same as before, though it was night, and the grassy hillock where Raine lay still was there.

Moments later, Squall descended the ladder and walked over to his father. Laguna turned to him and gestured for him to follow as he walked to the hillock. He paused once they crossed the hillock and pointed to a solitary marble headstone.

"Your mother's grave…"

Squall looked at it, then slowly walked over and knelt down beside the headstone. He ran his finger over the well-carved words, illuminated by the gentle moonlight.

_* RAINE LOIRE * _

_~ IN BELOVED MEMORY OF LAGUNA LOIRE'S BELOVED WIFE ~ _

_~ WITH LOVE FROM LAGUNA, ELLONE, AND SQUALL ~_

His finger stopped at the last word just as Laguna knelt beside him. Squall lingered for a moment as he gazed at the gravestone and the words. _My mother, dead…because of me…I really wish I could have seen how she looked…the few times I saw her spirit, she seemed so loving and gentle, and what all the Winhill people say about her, she sounds so kind…but, well, I'll never see her._ With that last thought, he got up abruptly and turned to face Laguna, who was kneeling down next to Raine's grave.

"Dad…I'm going back into the Ragnarok."

"Alright Squall. See you."

He waved as he watched Squall's receding figure into the dark night. After Squall was out of sight, he lay down on the grass and sighed, remembering how he had proposed to Raine, twenty years ago at that very spot. How she had cried tears of joy when he gave her the engagement ring…how simple minded, yet beautiful she was.

Laguna laid on his back, letting the reckless night wind caress his body, relaxing him. He gazed up into the sky, imagining he was looking at Raine herself, youthful as ever, up in the heavens, glittering silver, and angels all around…

"Who is it??"

He sat up, startled, as he noticed an apparition flouncing from the corner of his eye. And it looked like Raine. As he focused his field of vision, he saw nobody. He sighed, and was about to dismiss it as an illusion of the night, when he saw her. She looked as real as his own hand, and was walking straight towards him. His jaw dropped as he saw her, like a beautiful dream, approaching.

He stood up and looked at her as she came closer. She still possessed the youth she had the night he proposed whereas he was closing in on fifty, presently 47.

"Raine?"

She paused in her tracks and slowly turned to face him. She broke into a gentle smile, and dashed towards him, full of joy. Exhilarated, he got up and caught her as she laughed in his strong embrace. He heard the same tinkling laughter of hers as it used to be…when she was still alive. He pulled her close as a sense of déjà vu washed over him. She laid her head on his chest, she feeling his heartbeat, strong and deep, and he, feeling her cold spirit, wishing he could return some warmth to it.

"You're…alive…"

"Mmhmm…I missed you…"

"How did you manage to…?"

"Don't ask. I don't know either. I was in my nether dwellings when an Angel-Faerie Guardian just…sort of flung me out, uttering a few strange phrases. I kept falling…and I found myself here…the Winhill Bluffs."

"I'm glad you're with me tonight…it's our anniversary, do you remember?"

"Of course I do…oh, Laguna…"

"I love you, Raine, and I'll always remember you…"

"I—Aaah!!"

"What?!"

Their happy moments only lasted a short moment, just as their marriage had been. All of a sudden, a strange creature had appeared, a glowing aura of crystalline light shining around it, shielding it from view. It held a strange object in its right hand, which resembled a trident, pointing it towards Raine. He felt Raine growing limp in his arms. Alarmed, he turned back to her and was shocked to see her turning half-transparent. She seemed to be fading away…

Anger filled him, as she grew lighter and lighter, now almost weightless. But still, she lay nestled in his arms, refusing to leave. He turned back to the angelic being with burning eyes, burning with the anger of nearing separation.

"What are you?? Why do you wish to take away my only reason of living???"

The being did not answer his question, but merely advanced closer to the couple. Laguna pulled Raine closer to him defensively, but was shocked to find himself grasping air. He looked up and saw Raine's weightless spirit being levitated towards the angelic being. He ran forward and tried to touch her, but his hand only passed through air, a cold section of air. He pulled his hand back, looking at Raine's seemingly unconscious spirit being helplessly taken away.

"No…Raine…!"

The angelic being then expended its blinding aura, engulfing Raine. After a few moments, everything disappeared, leaving the calm Winhill Bluffs as it had been. He stared at the spot where her spirit disappeared, or rather, had been taken away by the angelic being, transfixed. It was all so quiet that now; the presence of doubt became more noticeable in his mind, full of possibilities and explanations. It all had seemed so real, or was it all just a dream?

He smiled as a tiny tear slipped down his cheek. _At least I got to see her once again… whether illusion or reality. _ He allowed his gaze to roam the landscape, taking in the peaceful night scenery. The fields near Winhill still remained undamaged, smooth, and serene, no matter where he looked, hoping for a trace of the strange occurrence. He could have there all night, but, remembering Squall, alone in the Ragnarok, he left her burial spot reluctantly, more out of obligation, and headed back.

Once inside, he sealed the airlock, and piloted the Ragnarok back to FH. The journey back was silent, and the time was fast approaching 3 o' clock. Laguna's mind was occupied with Raine's soul's appearance, as well as how to see her once again. Squall, however, was too busy pondering about his mother's history to notice his father's abnormal countenance.

***

Back at the Garden, all was still silent. Not a single soul roamed the hallways as the night slowly changed to early morning. The digital numbers on the hallway clock clicked to display 4:00 a.m. as the Ragnarok majestically descended upon Fisherman's Horizon, touching down beside the Mayor's House noiselessly.

The airlock slid open, and Laguna walked down, followed by Squall. Laguna paused for a moment as a few strands of his hair fell across his face, shielding half of it. He raised a hand to neatly put them behind his ear, and then turned to face Squall, who had just begun to yawn.

"Let's go back to Garden. The others might miss us."

"Alright."

It was with those few parting words that they walked back to the Garden, crossing the same array of pathways and walkways painstakingly crafted to link Balamb Garden to the retired politicians' haven, Fisherman's Horizon.

Once they reached the door that led to the inside of the converted Centra Shelter, otherwise known as Balamb Garden, Laguna reached into his pocket for the ID card key and slipped it into the slot, still revealed as he did not replace the charm yet. The same numbers flashed across the confirmation panel as it read and confirmed his login data. A click was heard, as it swung open.

Laguna slipped through quickly after Squall entered; he was just in time as the door swung back, sealing itself just as quickly as it had opened. He turned to Squall and smiled, happy that he had been willing to follow him to Winhill. Squall, in return, gave a slight nod, then turned and walked back to the dormitories.

Laguna watched the darkness of the 2F Hallway engulf Squall's figure as he walked to the lift. He listened to the arrival chime of the lift, and its speedy, smooth descent to the 1st Floor, and then turned back to the door. The same red sign was now fallen on the floor. Laguna smiled again as he picked it up; he could feel its broken pride as the warning it proudly displayed had been disobeyed.

After threading it on his arm, he reached into his pocket and drew out the same charm he had pocketed earlier. He raised the gentle thread of silver it was hanging on and He admired it for the umpteenth time, noticing its ornately carved patterns, intricate phrases and unique colour. '_Barasu Shivaranu Elan_', he read the words, carved into the turquoise charm stone and coloured with silver. From all his hours in the library he could only identify the stone as a rare Sea Thyline, and nothing more, not even the meaning behind the words.

After a moment's longer contemplation, he replaced the charm back on the locking mechanism. A mystical sound was heard as it resealed itself. He looked at it. The slot was now gone. Removing the sign from his arm, he hung it back in its place, obscuring the charm for safety's sake.

He then headed down the hallway, to the lift, and back to the dormitories to rest up for the next day, filled with happenings one can never predict. Before entering the lift, he looked back, and saw Raine, waving sadly. He paused, wanting to run to her, but she faded in the next instant.

A bitter tear trickled down his cheek as the lift descended. Even as he walked back to his dormitory, all he could think of was Raine… 


	6. Chapter 6: Raine or so it Seems

[Chapter 6: Raine Or So It Seems]

* * *

Morning broke, and as soon as it reached noon, the atmosphere in Balamb Garden was tensing up once more. Seifer had been found in the Training Center, bloodied, unconscious and badly injured, as if a terribly hungry dragon had ravaged him, but the Center had no dragons. It posed another mystery to the Faculty. He had been rushed out of the Center to the Infirmary ASAP.

Zell's girlfriend, Korin Andrea, who had found him, was busy filing a report to Edea containing all the details and circumstances in which Seifer was found. Other students, however, continued spreading rumors regarding Eien's dabbling and evil power. The Students' Organization's influence was growing, and so was the danger Eien was in. She risked death in many circumstances, until finally the Faculty decided she should stay in the special dormitory for her own safety.

Groups of shady looking students began appearing outside the Faculty dormitories, hoping to catch a glimpse of Eien, hoping to be the one to destroy her and be deemed a hero. It was until the extent that a riot had almost been staged outside the Faculty meeting room.

After being notified of the growing situation, Caraway had flown into the Garden with his soldiers to ensure Eien's safety; it was partly also because he wanted to be sure his daughter was going to be rescued amid all the chaos. Although they never got along really well, she was the only person left after Hyne had taken his wife, and Laguna's old flame, Julia.

Dr. Kadowaki was busy devoting her energies to restore Seifer. She had reluctantly admitted, though, that Seifer's case was the worst a dragon could do, but strangely enough there weren't any dragon ES (energy signature) imprints around him, and there was only an impenetrable aura around his accident site. A tiny sliver of glass had been found. It was kept by Edea in her office for further investigation. Ellone and Edea had been there countless times, but to no avail. The mystery remained unsolved.

***

Eien sat on the dormitory bed, her eyes red and face stained from crying. The stress had slowly built-up inside of her. Ever since she had placed a foot on the grounds of Artemis, she had thought it would be a dreamland for her. But now…she had lost her powers, was being hunted by the Balamb Garden _students _themselves, being associated with weird fatal accidents around the Garden, and whatever else more to come she didn't want to know. She really, really _didn't _want to know.

She leapt off the bed and landed on the floor. The tears had come again. She hated them. Sick and tired, she stomped off to the bathroom and filled a washbasin full of icy water. As the water ripples died down, she looked at her own reflection. She was still the same girl that had come to Artemis, but her inner self had been greatly changed. She sucked air through her teeth, drawing in a long breath.

She stuck her head underwater and screamed, the bubbles of pent-up rage exploding on the water's surface. With it she released all her cares and woes; a little voice in her head screamed out each scenario as quickly as it was let out… _Jyrie! Edea! Ellone! Quistis! Rinoa! Seifer! Squall!!!! _

She screamed until there was nothing left to scream about. She came back up, feeling much better. She dried her face and stepped out into the dormitory…and came face to face with Squall. He was flabbergasted and stood where he was, right outside the bathroom door, his hand half-reaching for the door handle.

"Squall?"

He snapped out of it. Withdrawing his hand, he pulled Eien from the door and lifted her onto the bed. He sat beside her, arm around her shoulders. He gazed into her eyes, as if searching out her _real _thoughts and feelings. She looked back content to just be looking into his bluish-brown eyes. He still had the pout on his face.

"Eien, I'm not feeling good that you're getting persecuted here."

_Yes, okay_, she thought, _good you know it_. The tears brimmed at the base of her eye. She bit her lip, willfully holding them back.

"And…I promised to be your knight."

_Oh Lord, his promise! _The memories of her first encounter with him came rushing back like a wild river. And so did her tears. She began crying and sank into his arms. He closed them around her gently, stroking her hair.

"I don't want to be your knight anymore, because I love you, Eien, but you're young."

Eien froze when she heard him admitting. She continued crying in his arms, getting support from his warmth. A part of her ached to be Rinoa.

"So I…since you don't have family here…"

_Yes? _She thought hopefully.

"I want you to be my sister. A real sister. Then I can protect you more. The situation here isn't holding out well and you're in danger."

That was it. She finally broke and squeezed him tight. She muttered incoherently, allowing Squall to only make out a few words, which were 'thanks', 'yes', and his name, Squall. She wept until it was reduced to occasional sniffing. She was exhausted from crying and finally fell asleep, leaning on his chest, grabbing his Griever pendant. He slowly removed her clutch from around it and laid her on the bed.

He was just tucking her in when Irvine's head appeared around the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and a mischievous smile broke across his face. Squall quickly took his hand away from the bedcovers, trying not to look guilty. That made Irvine's smiles even wider.

"Squall, my man, don't go after her…you've got Rinoa waiting for you in some, 'Athens' place! Or is it because you want a little…oh, you know!"

"Shut up."

"Well, I won't ask more, I'll respect your privacy, but if you need some _counseling_, don't hesitate to ask me…" Irvine drawled. He reached into his brown trench coat and pulled out a _hentai_ magazine. The shameless pictures blared across the front cover. He looked away quickly. It was a miracle Selphie or the other Faculty hadn't found it on him; it wasn't allowed.

"So no wonder you wear that trench coat!!"

"Tsk, tsk, still a virgin, are we? Nevermind, you'll change in times to come, eh?"

He flushed a bright red and walked past Irvine, into the doorway. Irvine put his arm around Squall, as if they were buddy-buddy good friends, and strolled down the corridor with him. He kept trying to get Squall to admit a juicy fact, but he remained indignant. At the end of the corridor, Irvine took his hand off his shoulder.

"Actually, Laguna wants you in his office. The big man says he's got something important to tell ya…"

"Thanks, Irvine."

He tipped his cowboy hat, flashed a smile and went off, waving to a few girls as he walked. Squall heard the giggles and sighed. He set off to Laguna's office. He felt weird as he rode the lift up. He was finally a real brother, but to a girl he loved. Life was strange, but what could he do? He sighed once more as the lift reached its destination and rebuked himself: _Whatever, Squall. Whatever. _He entered Laguna's office.

***

"Raine??" Squall's puzzled voice echoed around the room. Laguna nodded solemnly, a downcast look on his face. He had decided to tell Squall what he had encountered; he just couldn't hold it in.

"You saw Raine?? How? Isn't she dead??" Squall seemed reluctant to accept the inevitable. It was the third time his routine life had been interrupted by such a strange happening. He didn't want to get involved with ghosts, not after he just got himself a sister.

He glanced at Laguna's face. Not a trace of folly or faked feelings. Damn. He paced the room a while before he gave a frustrated sound and collapsed into a chair. There was an awkward silence, but for once Squall didn't mind it.

"I told you hoping you'd understand me. You're my only son, you know…" Laguna's low, sad voice pierced the silence that had invaded, startling Squall from his thoughts. Squall glanced up from his feet, looking straight into his father's eyes. He hated to admit it, but the man was right. He was his only son, and besides, he _should_ believe Laguna. But here he was _trying_ to believe Laguna.

He sighed, frustrated. He had been under a load of emotional turmoil ever since Rinoa's crystal ball had come through time along with her self-relayed transmission. He struggled with his feelings, digesting whatever Laguna had just said. He sighed again, finally deciding to give in.

"Alright, I believe you, dad. But why are you telling me? Surely there's another purpose behind it?" He rendered Laguna speechless for a moment.

"Squall, you're a smart boy, and I've always admired that in you, as Cid, Edea, and Rira have as well. I do have another reason–" He paused.

Curiosity probed, Squall retaliated, "Which is?"

"…I want to find your mother. And I want you to follow me. I know she's somewhere, still alive…"

"…No. I won't and I can't let you do that. It's too much of a risk, dad. The thought just struck me. It must be Jyrie's work. You know her powers, they can even summon spirits, and, besides, she must have conjured up a memory of Raine from your mind. Probably she's got a hidden motive, dad. I seriously highly suspect her."

Laguna couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own son had the audacity to think his mother's soul was just a conjured image, to tease and to manipulate (and also because Squall had never said more than monotone sentences and making short, brief conclusions). My god, he thought, he thinks of his mother as a shadow!

Laguna could think of nothing more to say and slumped on his desk.

***

Squall took a deep breath after he had finished his conclusion. He looked at his father for a moment before he wrongly drew the conclusion that he was just too upset. He went over, hating it whenever anyone got emotional in front of him. He laid a hand on his father's back, saying, "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't go. It's too dangerous." He walked to the door without glancing back and exited shortly.

Laguna looked up and grinned sardonically after the door slammed shut. He would go without Squall's knowledge. Without _anybody's _knowledge at all.

***

Jyrie laughed, the laugh sounding like a little girl's joyful laugh to anyone who did not know who it was. She had succeeded in extracting and duplicating enough of Raine's energy signature to conjure up an image of Raine whenever she wished. And it was having a deep enough impact on Laguna.

The process was tiring, draining almost all of Jyrie's energy, but it was definitely worth it. Now she could easily dispose of Squall's father as he had disposed of her mother.

She groaned. Her energy was close to depletion and she desperately needed to restore herself. She focused her mind and sent a message to her brother, using up the last of her energy. She was too tired to keep herself awake.

Xaron arrived shortly, and sensing her condition, magically etched out the accurate symbols on the floor with his finger, in a spiral. On finishing, he carried her, drugged with exhaustion, and laid her in the center of the spiral. He then chanted the secret verses and invoked the Great Hyne's restorative energies, and stepped back.

Warmth filled the room. He watched a moment as the glittering trails of restoration energy rose from the symbols and permeated his sister's body. A sheaf of blonde hair fell across his face. He brushed it away nonchalantly, and turned towards the door, exiting smoothly.

He made his way to his chambers hastily. Within, he sat by the verandah and thought of all those young sorceresses whose powers had been all absorbed by his sister. He shook his head. She was indeed greedy, pressing him to help her in those endless quests for additional power.

His aunt, Sorceress Terene, had indeed taught him the techniques, but refused to teach his sister. She was wise to know Jyrie would become power-crazed, like this. Most of them were an easy job, excluding one of them, Sorceress Eien Ryujin.

Eien was a strong one, he thought. She had been particularly difficult to manipulate, but he eventually succeeded in creating the perfect dream from her childhood memories. She intrigued him. Her aura had a different pulsation from those who dwelled in Artemis all their life. She had the life pulsation of the people from this planet…Earth. And yet, she had mysteriously appeared in Artemis.

He sighed and removed his outer garments and reclined on the couch. Why was he thinking so much about her? She was merely a pawn in he and Jyrie's joint quest to avenge their mother…wasn't she…?

***

Night fell quickly. A shadowed figure made his way out from the administrative quarters of Balamb Garden. Armed with various spells to help along his way, Laguna drew his hood closer around his face as he carefully made his way out of the Garden. He couldn't use the 2F exit any longer; they could track him easily with his data access key card, and besides, he knew Cid would have activated a tracking system, specially programmed to stop anyone from exiting or entering the Garden after-hours, personnel or not, ever since Squall told him about the Anacondaur cum High Disciple incident.

He sighed and brushed a sheaf of hair back behind his ear as he ran through the corridors towards the lift. He ascended to the 2F, stepping out of the lift and carefully scrutinizing the surroundings. All of a sudden, Raine appeared in front of him.

"Raine!"

He whispered her name excitedly, and then broke into a run towards her. She smiled and sank into his strong arms, nuzzling into his warmth. Laguna felt a pang of pain in his heart as he felt her iciness, all her bodily warmth missing. She was just a spirit, but he wanted the _real _her back.

"How'd you get here, my sweet Raine?"

"I came…because…I knew you'd come to help me. I want to tell you how to help me…"

"I knew I should come out…Squall tried to discourage me…"

"He's just worried. Don't worry about it. What I really need to say is…please go to the Winhill Bluffs…to my grave…"

"I will, Raine, I will! But…I can't get out of here!"

Raine raised her eyes to him for a moment, her gaze lingering on his face for a while. Then she smiled.

"Just promise me you'll help me, Laguna…"

He was about to reply when he found himself no longer within the boundaries of Balamb Garden, but right outside the sealed door on the 2F. He was too stunned and looked around for Raine. He couldn't risk calling out for her; it might wake a few citizens.

After a while of searching, she was nowhere to be seen and only her last words lingered around his ear, like a permeating scent. '_Just promise me you'll help me.'_ He held his cloak and listened to the wind a moment, thousands of feelings crossing his heart. Dammit, even if it cost him his life, he'd do it. "I promise you, Raine."

And he dashed off to the awaiting Ragnarok.

***

Laguna landed the Ragnarok at the Winhill Bluffs and stepped out. The night wind seemed colder than before; even goose bumps emerged on his skin. He briskly rubbed his hand over them and drew his cloak closer than before. He could make out Raine's grave in the distance. Checking his weapon, he hurried off towards her grave with butterflies in his stomach. What was he to expect out there?

He reached her grave. Looking around, he saw nothing amiss and slowly knelt down before it. He placed his hand on the cold marble, worn with age, and muttered a gentle prayer for her soul. As he finished, he got the creepy feeling of being watched by a strange persona. He clutched his gun.

In a flash, he stood up with eyes still closed, spun round 360 degrees and shot around while yelling like a madman. He could smell the gunpowder from his special bullets as the silence settled once more. He opened his eyes slowly. Nothing. He let out the breath he had been holding unconsciously.

He waited, sitting down on the mound that was marked by the marble headstone. He began to think it was all a façade, just a trick by Jyrie, as Squall had said. He rose and prepared to return to the Ragnarok.

All of a sudden, he did see a figure materialize barely a few meters away from him. "Raine?" The figure sharpened and he saw her smile. "My love…"

He ran forward, catching her in his arms, squeezing her tight, and expecting the same iciness that had driven him to save her. But this time, a strange sensation rippled through him: warmth. Shocked, he pulled back from her grasp and held her, his aquamarine eyes sparkling with pure joy.

"You're alive!!"

"Yes…I am…I'm so happy!!"

She flung herself at him, full of ecstasy. Warm, pearly tears flowed from her eyes as she held him. He on his part was overjoyed. "I can't wait to bring you home…oh how I've missed you…ugh…"

A wound had been inflicted; he fell to the ground, clutching his side. The Raine he so loved stood, a defiant look on her face. A steeliness that he had never seen before had surfaced. "Raine…I…you…"

He gasped. Thousands of thoughts flickered in his panicking and betrayed mind. How could she have done this? Why? WHY?? He loved her…yet she…

The bleeding was too much for him to stand. He moaned and took a last glance at her unrelenting face. His last memory of her was the wicked sneer on her beautiful face, staring down at him…

The so-called Raine Leonhart stood, head bowed, looking at him pass out. "Loss of blood…too bad the blow wasn't fatal, but he'll bleed to death," she muttered softly, so soft only she could hear it. She looked up and smirked. The blade she had used to slash him was clutched limply in her right arm, the blood slowly dripping off and drying, coating the silver surface with a steely magenta.

Turning to face the glow of the accusing stars, she closed her eyes and let the wind cool her smooth face. Silence reigned. A while later, she faded, leaving the bloodied dagger next to Laguna's unconscious body.

***

Morning broke upon the city of FH. The citizens rose to the sun's glowing rays to do their own jobs. In Garden, Squall awoke to the blazing morning glow in Eien's dormitory. He had moved in after assuring a worried Cid and Edea that nothing, absolutely nothing, would happen.

Cid had backed off, trusting him, but Edea remained worried. The last straw had been when Edea confronted him and asked the most ridiculous question in the world: "Are you having an affair with Eien?"

He had blown his top about the question, invoking her common sense about the age gap and she finally allowed him to move in. Of course, this brought a lot of sly glances from Zell, Irvine, Ward, Kiros and Caraway. They had teased him a lot about 'ze birds und ze beez', but he had shrugged them off.

He yawned and ruffled his hair. It was tousled with sleep. He sat up and stretched, then turned to the digital clock. The blinking display read 6:30 a.m. He reluctantly got out of bed, glancing in Eien's direction to make sure she was all right. He watched her sleeping form moving up and down slowly as she breathed. "Eien Leonhart…"

Just before he slept yesterday, she told him she wanted to be known to him as that. He smiled, a rare event, and gathered up his clothes. Right now he was only garbed in his boxers, and nothing else.

All of a sudden, the dormitory door burst open, and all nine of his teenaged friends, still in their sleeping clothes (the guys were all in boxers), ran in with the war cry: PILLOW FIGHT! They all carried pillows in their arms, and Selphie was clutching her well-known Cactuar beanie.

He began to protest but knew it was hopeless as they all ran with their pillows. They all clobbered him with pillows as he yelled for help, but in the end he fought back, with his ridiculously large Griever beanie. Feathers began to fly everywhere and amidst the chaos, Eien woke up. She was about to ask what had happened when a huge pillow flew in her face. She giggled and knew straightaway.

She lifted her pillow to throw at the pile of tussling teenagers but her efforts were stopped by Irvine. He appeared out of nowhere, yelling and jumping from the ground onto her bed. He lifted her off as he leaped past, flinging her right into Squall. She was just as breathless as he when the impact stunned them both. He regained his composure, but decided to have some fun.

He grabbed her around her waist, pulling her close and tickled her mercilessly. She giggled and struggled to release herself, but to no avail. She squirmed around to face him and he gave her a little peck on the cheek. She blushed with obvious pleasure and shyness. He, however, was shocked he even did it. He still didn't release her and continued the torture as she laughed herself sick.

Xu had been caught by Nida and was being tickled when Fujin, whose iron boot narrowly missed her leg as it made contact with Nida's butt, helped her. She laughed mercilessly and slammed a beanbag down on him. Raijin was busy assisting Fujin in her quest for 'BOOT-BASH'. Selphie and Irvine were wrestling together when suddenly the dormitory door opened.

A very flabbergasted Cid, Edea, Caraway, Ward and Kiros stood in the doorway, looking at them with buggered out eyes. The chaos stopped abruptly as their presences became apparent to all. The couples were pretty apparent to the five adults: Squall and Eien, Zell and Korin, Irvine and Selphie, Fujin and Raijin, plus Xu and Nida. Ellone was standing over Squall, a huge pillow raised above her head; she had been about to smack it down on him and Eien.

A feeling of dread washed over them all. Edea grinned. She smiled and started laughing uncontrollably at the sight: eleven teenagers, all full of feathers and scruffy-looking. The others cracked up and the atmosphere visibly lightened. Cid sighed, with a twinkle in his eye. "The re-feathering costs are about to rise…"

***

It was at breakfast when they all realized Laguna was missing. It was 7:30 and yet Laguna was nowhere to be seen. Ellone frowned. It wasn't her uncle's nature to rise late or leave without notifying anybody. Everyone gathered around the table to watch Ellone. Edea had asked her to try finding him through her memories and his mental imprint from yesterday. She crossed her hands over her chest, her features twisted in deep concentration.

A blue aura glowed around her, slowly, slowly spreading out. Finally it filled the whole Garden. After 15 anxious minutes, she withdrew the aura abruptly. She shook herself to ease up, then turned to Edea and Cid. "He's gone to the Winhill Bluffs."

***

Five minutes later, they were all at the Winhill Bluffs, thanks to General Caraway. As soon as Ellone had confirmed Laguna's destination, he had rung up the Galbadian Army Official in Deling City and ordered them to bring the Faculty there. It was very easy to do things when you were a president. Kiros, however, had arranged for the Esthar troops to be there, waiting. Dr. Kadowaki had insisted to go, bringing full medical equipment in case medical help was needed.

Caraway and Kiros dispersed the troops to search for Laguna. Others were to stop ant villagers from leaving or entering the area. Squall had his own ideas; he ran off unnoticed, towards Raine's grave. It was a good 10 minutes from their location. Eien had seen him run off and slipped away, tailing him.

He heard her barely two minutes after he left. Pausing in his tracks, he turned around and lunged for her. She fell to the ground, his right arm across her waist. "Don't follow me like that, Eien. Tell me first." He gave a brotherly smile and pulled her up. He reached Raine's grave, Eien behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a bloody figure lying beside the grave. _It can't be…_he thought.

But it was. He reached around and pulled Eien close to him, telling her not to look. She obeyed, quivering with fear. He bent down, one hand over Eien's eyes, and gingerly tested for Laguna's pulse. Thank God it was there, but it was slow. His father's eyes were closed, and he looked as if he was in a deep sleep. He was still breathing as well.

Squall noticed a small dagger lying beside the marble headstone. He picked it up, admiring it for a while. He later slipped it into his pocket and drew out his walkie-talkie. He lifted Eien onto his shoulder and made sure she never saw Laguna. He pressed the talk button and said one sentence: "I've found my father, come ASAP, medic needed."


	7. Chapter 7: Turmoil and Timelines

[Chapter 7: Turmoil and Timelines]

* * *

She felt dizzy, as if she had died again, but this time without pain. She still carried the vivid memory of her birthing the son Laguna would never have the chance to see. A tear came to her eye as she recalled it. The child had been so healthy, yet she had to have traded herself for it. Now, all she was…was a spirit, a soul, and invisible to the living. But it was all of a sudden that she had been jolted out of her spirit residence, only to find herself with Laguna in the Winhill Bluffs.

The time had been happy, yet short, for soon, a strange being had recaptured her, but this time she found herself in a crystal ball, full of swirling mist. In vain she had tried escaping, many times deterred by the strange seal around the spherical glass. Strange pulling forces had extracted her spiritual energy signature, making her feel weak, but it was of no concern to her; they would rejuvenate.

She had seen many times, the same red-eyed child peering through the endless folds of mist at her. It was almost as if the girl was jeering, but she couldn't be bothered. She had also felt the presence of another spirit, a new one, in a glass prison similar to hers to her immediate left. She had also seen a young lady standing and looking defiant; she admired her spirit and poise.

She had tried to send thought-speak, but something jammed the waves. It was after a while that she felt her prison being moved. Where to? She knew not. All she could do was wait.

***

Back in Balamb Garden, it was total chaos and mayhem. Laguna had been found in the Winhill Bluffs, half-dead and semi-conscious from loss of blood and exposure to bacteria. Who knows what monsters he could have come across that night. Dr. Kadowaki was busy devoting all her energies to doctor Laguna as well as Seifer, to the extent of locking them all out of the Infirmary. She was under great stress, but wouldn't let it show. Cid made many attempts to assist her, only to be driven away time after time. Eventually he gave up and took to retiring to his and Edea's study.

Squall was slumped in grief in he and Eien's dormitory; Eien sat beside him. She could only watch him staring out of the window aimlessly. She had seen him like this once before, when Quistis died, but he was much calmer than last time, no tears. Could it be that he was numbing to all of the pain? She hoped otherwise.

Meanwhile, Edea had ordered all well-wishers to leave him alone. She knew, through her matronly experience, that he needed time to recover. He'd soon enough forget, or so she thought. Meanwhile, she had to channel all her time to becalm the student uproar that was beginning to brew up.

The Garden students had once again taken to reading the Ancient Script and proclaimed it all over. Edea decided to outlaw it along with Fujin, Raijin, Xu, and Nida's help. But she began to find cryptic verses tacked all along the corridors. Some even surfacing in the Quad fountain. She had them rounded up and burnt in a huge bonfire, though large protests up rose from the very religious among the watching students.

She had no choice but to increase security and ensure that the Disciplinary committee (now Fujin, Raijin, Xu and Nida) patrol around with other SeeDs and keep an eye on the situation. More students were sending death threats to Eien; they now fully believed her to be the source of all the mysterious deaths. And Edea couldn't afford to lose yet another Sorceress (though Eien had lost her powers, she could embody any other sorceress' powers, unlike mortals). Rinoa was enough, now there was only herself and Ellone now that Eien's powers had been stolen. She shook her head and sighed, wishing it were all just a dream.

***

Rinoa sat on her bed miserably, gazing at the large crystal holder on her bedside mantelpiece. The swirling mist within them seemed to taunt her helplessness. She knew that Quistis and Raine's souls were trapped in there and more souls were soon to come. Jyrie had brought Raine's spirit to her and taunted her that afternoon. Rinoa's patience was beginning to wear. She had to do something.

But what? Nothing could be done for now, she could only wait. She felt utterly powerless and anger surged within her heart. She clenched her fist. But she knew her time was nearing, that Full Moon was approaching, shaping, and brought the ceremony of Energy Transfer. And yet she knew she could not lose her powers; she would need them to escape and stay alive. She sighed and took to watching Quistis and Raine.

They seemed so…carefree and unbound by the strings of life. At the same time, they were powerless. In this present state, that is. She lay back on the bed, resting her tired body. Oh, where was Squall?

She hoped he could make his way back to her once more. Then…she'd be with him, together again, like the old times. The thought of the kiss they shared on the Garden Festival night brought a slight tinge of red to her cheeks. She knew she loved him. And she missed him. Badly.

That brought up her pent-up hate for the Galbadians. Ever since she was young, she knew they should have stayed in Timber. She hated her father for moving them all to Deling City. _Just because he was given a post in the Galbadian Army…_ Inching up onto her bed, she basked in the evening sunrays as they peeked through the semi-transparent curtains of her chamber. Everything seemed peaceful…

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoing from the corridor startled her. She darted under the covers, pretending to be asleep, hoping Jyrie would go away. She heard an awful moaning and a cry of pain as Jyrie's entourage approached her chamber door. Shuddering, she slipped deeper under the covers.

***

Outside, Jyrie slipped the enchanted key into the door as she chanted the First Inversion of Release, followed smoothly by the Second and Third. Straight after the Inversions, the key turned, allowing free entry and exit. She turned around to look upon her prisoners. They consisted of ten Galbadian soldiers; the very ten who assisted in the Sorceress Rinoa's capture.

Now, days later, they had the nerve to try inform President-General Caraway, the hopeless ruler of Galbadia, of her hiding place and the portals to get there. Thank Hyne the Great Sorceress that she had captured them and placed them in this state before they could inform the blasted man.

"You'll learn how to not mutiny in your next life…" She whispered softly to herself, a maniacal glint in her fiery-red eyes. One of the men groaned as his skin decayed, causing him great pain. She sneered at him; her spell would ensure a slow, painful death for each of the ten soldiers.

She looked back and pushed the doors open. The sun's rays shone into her eyes, but she still saw the figure on the bed, under the covers. Waiting for a while, she dispensed a special spell towards Rinoa. _Probably the stupid girl is trying to avoid me once more…eh? My spell was…blocked…? So the bitch is awake…_A scowl crossed Jyrie's face as she re-absorbed her spell.

"Sorceress Rinoa…get up. Or your friends die."

Rinoa was not to be fooled by that line. She remained where she was, 'sleeping', or rather losing consciousness as her feelings brewed. But Jyrie did not realize that a change was overtaking Rinoa as her eyes began to glow a deep sea-blue as she lay there…

Infuriated by her insolence, Jyrie raised her hands, casting a spell. Instantly, Rinoa leapt out, countering Jyrie's 'Throw' spell with a stronger one. All she saw was a flash of blue light slashing past her shoulder before she felt intense pain. Grabbing her shoulder, Jyrie looked up at her attacker.

Half-floating in the air, Rinoa had her back facing Jyrie, but clearly, Jyrie could see two glittering angel wings forming on Rinoa's back.

Rinoa had on a long, flowing blue gown, which created the effect of an angelic being. Both awed and shocked, she watched, along with her Guardian Mages as Rinoa ascended into the air. Jyrie was clearly dumbfounded, as she had never been taught of a Sorceress' Final Form, only attained if the Sorceress has been in a situation that displeases her for too long.

All of a sudden, Rinoa turned to face the young eight-year-old Sorceress and her awed entourage. Her eyes glowed a vibrant blue, and a smile was on her face, as if she was carefree, and care-less. For the first time in her life, Jyrie felt intimidated by the senior Sorceress in front of her. She stood, rooted to the spot, her robes swirling around her as Rinoa's energies spread around the chamber.

With a deadly smile, Rinoa raised her hand, summoning blue, glowing spheres around her. They glinted with a steely edge as they floated around her. Suddenly, it struck Jyrie that she had seen this spell before. _Great Attracter…_she remembered the deadly spell her own mother had used on the blasted SeeDs.

It would take a lot of energy to dispel this cast. Quietly she began gathering the powers she had stolen from the angel-sorceress, Eien. Vile as it was to utilize Holy Energies as she was of the Devil-Sorceress breed, she did so; she would find death's door easily if she did not.

Placing her hands in front of herself, Rinoa steadied herself for the casting of _Great Attracter_, a spell she had been working on since last week. With a final glance at her foe, she unleashed the spell, sending its blue, wavering tendrils out towards the child and her minions. A sense of contentment broke out as she heard their screams of pain. Muffled, but nonetheless sharp enough to detect the pain they felt. Oh, revenge certainly was sweet. But wait, she couldn't sense the devil-child's pain…why…what—oh!

Jyrie panted for breath behind her shield. She was constantly charging it with the Angel-Sorceress' powers. But soon, they would run out for as the shield took each blow upon itself, the outer layer was peeled off and taken in by the blue tendrils and she would have to increase the layers; she had forgotten the spell would absorb power to recharge itself and empower the user. Damn.

Rinoa smiled at Jyrie's bravery and utter stupidity. Why, she herself was part Angel-Sorceress; the powers would never harm her. In fact, they would only add on to her powers, increasing them greatly. Finally, she advanced on Jyrie, her _Great Attracter _spell withdrawn, the Guardian Mages all sprawled on the floor; they were knocked out cold, nothing more, nothing less.

Great amusement filled her when she saw Jyrie panting for breath, withdrawing the shield she had so bravely put up. Upon seeing Rinoa, Jyrie turned her face up to look at her. "You…bitch…you…can't even…be called a…sorceress…" She had exhausted all her stamina, and had depleted all of Eien's powers. She hated to think they were all stashed away in Rinoa. A trickle of black blood fell from the corner of her mouth, pooling at her chin. She wiped it away roughly, only to cough out more; she was internally injured from overexertion.

Rinoa watched as Jyrie's blood splattered across the marble floor of her chamber, resembling black snakes winding their way across a distance. She reached out and touched Jyrie's forehead and watched as her small body fell to the ground, unconscious and exhausted. Jyrie should be awake in forty-eight hours; the Mindgame spell she used would last that long.

Now that Jyrie lay unconscious, powers sapped, all the shields around the Hanging Gardens were gone, totally vanquished. Everything seemed to glow with an ancient aura, breezy and open compared to the lifeless surroundings she had faced earlier. Floating over to the mantelpiece, she picked up the Soul Prison where Quistis and Raine resided, and slipped it into her outer robe.

"Lady Rinoa…" She turned sharply at the voice, only to see ten soldiers, _Galbadian Soldiers_, making efforts to stand up. She was slightly startled, but kept her composure. She eyed them warily. On their part, the slow death spell had been erased and they had recovered as its caster had fallen. It was one of the men there that had addressed her by her official title, which meant they knew her father…

"WHO ARE YOU…?" Her voice filled the chamber, amplified by her energies.

"We are…the very soldiers who…assisted in your capture. But we know we were wrong…please forgive us…"

"…CAN I TRUST THAT?"

"…Y-y-yes, Milady. Yes, you can."

"PAST MATTERS SHOULD NOT BE BROUGHT UP…HENCEFORTH RETURN TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM…"

Closing her eyes, she focused hard, tracing timelines and breaking through the time barriers. Sweat dripped down her face; the procedure was not an easy one. Finally, after an hour of tracing timelines, she raised her arm, opening a portal to the D-District Prison Guardroom, in the present Artemis (they were in past Earth). They gratefully bowed, thanking her, and went through the portal one by one. She dispersed it after they had all left. It had taken a lot of her energies and was extremely tiring.

Looking around, she knew she was free to go. Free to reunite with Squall. Stepping outside, she called up a magical whirlwind that whisked her into the sky, overlooking all that lay below. It had grown dark by now, and nobody was around.

Rinoa adjusted her energy flow, combining her newly gained energies with the ones she already possessed. She sighed as they re-energized her. Now that she was in her Limit form, she felt a great sense of power and dignity. All the dignity and pride she had swallowed now unleashed and ready to devour. She smirked. She felt as if she were floating in a dream. Each movement was charged with power, charged with determination. Now, she would be free…

She floated in the air as she focused her mind, searching out the timelines and pathways. She would return to Artemis.

***

Night had lowered its dark cloak over Artemis. Selphie was enjoying her shower in her and Irvine's dormitory. She let the steaming water trickle down her body, watching the steam rise and mist the window. She trailed her finger over the moisture aimlessly; a lot was on her mind lately. After sufficient cleaning, she turned off the water and dried herself. She then wrapped the towel around herself, hair still dripping wet and hanging limply around her shoulders.

She stepped out of the humid bathroom to the cool air-conditioned dormitory. "Ahh…now this is life." All of a sudden, she heard a noise from her left. "Huh??" She spun to see…and was knocked to the ground. "Yikes!! What the…oh!! Hahaha!!" She giggled and struggled to get up as she recognized Irvine's brown trench coat and playful grin. "Heeeey!!!" She got up and whacked his hat off.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She scolded him playfully. He got up and smiled. "Okay, my `ickle Sefie…" Going over to her, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Call me when you're dressed. I'll wait outside." He exited and left her alone.

She sighed with exhilaration and went over to her clothes cupboard. Drawing out a pair of pajamas (her favourite: BUNNY PRINT!!), she quickly put it on and dried her hair of the excess water. "Okay Irvy!! I'm done!!!"

He came in and looked at her. "Looking cute as ever, my Sefie." He laid his gun holster down on the mantelpiece and went off to shower. Unlike her, he brought his pajamas in to wear straight after showering. He came out in shorts and a loose shirt, with the top two buttons left open. His hair was all let down. To her, whenever he let his hair down he looked remarkably mature and lost the boyish look of his.

She leapt into bed and cuddled her Cactuar beanie, which was well worn with the scars of past pillow-fights. She was tired from they day's events, and needed a good rest.

***

Irvine folded his other clothes and kept them in his cupboard, then darkened the lights. Drawing the blanket over Selphie, he crept in beside her and soon, she snuggled against him. He could smell her sweet scent; it reminded him of the times when they were children together…under Edea's care.

She opened her green eyes, looking up at him. "Sleep well, my sweet…" He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, reassured of his presence. He fell asleep soon after.

***

"Ohhh…where am I…?" she found herself lying on the mossy ground in a strange cavern-like place. The walls were glowing a weak red, but it was strong enough for her to perceive her surroundings. She stared for a moment. All of a sudden, the realization struck her. "It's the place I found my first GF…in Trabia!" She stared open-mouthed as the memories came rushing back to her. How she had fought the monster and freed the GF, how she had been saved at the last minute by the resurrected GF…

She grinned and got up, placing her hands on the cavern walls, touching them. They felt…strangely _soft._

The cavern still looked the same; she presently wondered if her old GF still remained there. Advancing a little, she paused in fear as she felt a sniffling by her toes. Upon gathering the courage to look down, she saw… "Angelo!" Rinoa's dog was sniffling around her feet as she stood there. Kneeling down, she stroked the dog's fur. Funny, it still felt as silky smooth as it had been.

All of a sudden, Angelo bolted towards the inner recesses of the cavern, then turned and motioned for her to follow. She cautiously did. The trail to wherever Angelo brought her was well marked, and seemed well-taken care of. But she dismissed it as a trick of the light. Who had heard of _cavern trails _being taken care of? After a while more of walking, Angelo stopped and stood to one end. She looked ahead and saw a cavern doorway draped with a strange material. It looked like fire, yet, when she touched it, it was icy cold and silky.

_'Enter, young Selphie Tilmitt.' _She jumped when she heard the voice. It was so familiar…and it knew her name! _Most peculiar, _she thought. "Who are you?" She voiced aloud to nobody in particular. The answering came from beyond the strange curtain. She felt an emotion like a chuckle. A feminine and gentle chuckle. She was puzzled.

_'Why don't you come and see? I cannot believe I have been forgotten.' _Uncertainly, she took hold of the material and tried to yank it away. "Ow!" All she got was a sharp burn on her hand. It felt like acid was poured on her hand. "But…how do you expect me to come when I can't?"

Now she felt a reproving emotion. _'Trust, Selphie, trust. You have certainly changed from back then. You are doubting, which is why the gateway bars you.' _Selphie glanced at the curtain of acidy-fire-ice and contemplated her choices. All of a sudden, the impatient Angelo pushed her forward and she stumbled through the material, landing on the inside. "Yikes!" _'Isn't that much better, my dear?' _She looked up to see a giant red phoenix perched on a rock above a tiny spring that flowed through cracks in the rock formation. Its eyes glowed a gentle red, showing joy and warmth, emanating a feminine aura. She was so familiar…

"Flame! My childhood GF!"

_'I am glad to be remembered, but let's just say I'm no longer a GF.' _

"Why? I mean…I found you in the monster way back then…"

_'You saved me from a lifetime imprisonment. But let us not dwell on old matters. You'd probably want to know how you got here.' _

The matter had completely slipped Selphie's mind. "Um…yeah. I do."

_'You aren't here, really. Just your subconscious. But I have been watching over you as I promised I would last time. But in reality, I am no GF. I am…the fabled Hidden Phoenix of Trabia. You should have heard of the tale.'_

"You mean…the phoenix that was said to be able to revive and resurrect people?" 

_'Yes.'_ Flame bowed her head and raised it again. 

"Oh my gosh…" 

_'To make it quick, I would like to help you.'_

"Really?!! That'd be great!" 

_'But I cannot leave my dwellings. Therefore, you must come to find me…then only can I leave. I am bound by the Law of Nature.'_

"Well, but…how can we find you, Flame…?" 

_'Take this amulet,' said Flame. 'Then you will be safe from all impending danger. This dog shall guide you on your journey…'_

***

Selphie woke up with a yawn. The dream last night was so nice, yet fantasy. It left a hope burning within her. Glancing at the clock, the flashing numbers displayed 8:30 a.m. She grinned, and then glanced at the sleeping figure beside her. Irvine always looked so charming and cute when asleep. Tugging at a bunch of his long, chocolate-brown colored hair, she roused him. "C'mon Irvy…time to get up…" 

He mumbled incoherently and turned over. After a series of pokes and nudges from Selphie, he was fully awake and irritated. He allowed her to drag him out of bed as she cleaned up and dressed. Soon after, he followed suit as she waited patiently for him to finish. As soon as he was ready, she danced up to him and giggled. "We're on wake-up duty today…" 

They burst out of the dormitory, clanging and banging dishes and metal plates. "WAAAAKEEE UP!!!!! RISE AND SHIIINE!!" 

Having no other choice, all the students, inclusive of the SeeDs, were forced to awaken to Selphie's shrill scream. Everyone else, with the exception of Squall, had gotten up and was now assisting Selphie and Irvine in their tirade. 

Squall woke up in the dormitory, muttering and cursing. His hair was all a mess. Trying to get up, he felt a sudden depress on his chest. He blinked focused his eyes. In front of him were a wet nose and two brown doggy eyes. 

He yelled and fell out of the bed in shock. Out in the corridor, Selphie and the rest heard him. They exchanged glances and ran for his dormitory. They opened the door to find Eien sitting up in shock, clutching the sheets as Squall looked at…Angelo.

Selphie glanced around and caught sight of the dog, Angelo. She gasped with shock. The memories of her dream came back to her and she made for Angelo, ignoring her friends. After a while of calling for her as she made off unresponsively, the rest exchanged looks and ran after her. 

Finally she reached and caught hold of Angelo. Squall was regaining his composure on the ground. Angelo nuzzled up to her. She returned the hug. All of a sudden, she caught sight of a glowing ruby amulet tied to the dog's neck. She reached around and unfastened it, fascinated. So her dream wasn't a dream after all… 

"Hey Selphie!" 

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by her friends' shouts. She quickly got up, beckoning Angelo along towards them. 

"Hey Selphie! Why'd you run away—Heeeey, what's that?" Irvine was the first to reach her, panting for breath. 

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to get Matron." 

*** 

Minutes later, they were all settled in Cid and Edea's study, perched on all the parts of furniture; some even sat on the floor. Nida and Xu had gone off with Raijin and Fujin to supervise the Garden. Eien cuddled in the corner with Angelo; he was in need of some pampering and good rest after his long journey from the Trabia Mountain Range. Selphie had just concluded her account of her dream, right down to the amulet giving. 

"Hmm…so, in other words you had a dream visitation from the legendary Hidden Phoenix…" Cid got up thoughtfully as Edea sat, deep in thought. Her brows were knotted in concentration as she pondered the visitation and all the possibilities. She stared at the amulet in hand; it glowed with a great aura, the aura posed no danger. She got up abruptly, startling those beside her. 

"Squall, Selphie, Irvine and Eien, please stay behind for a moment. The rest may—" 

"Lady Edea!!" The study door was blasted open all of a sudden. Nida rushed in abruptly, his face red from running and breathless. "I have a message from President Caraway de Anza and Presidential Aides Kiros Seagill and Ward Zabac. May I deliver them here…?" Edea eyed the room. She gestured for Cid to follow. "We'll come back. My children, just wait here. It should take a only moment." 

She swept out of the room, leaving the others inside. Meanwhile, Eien had fallen asleep on Angelo; she was exhausted, as she had woken up early. The room was silent, only the crackling of the fireplace could be heard as they sat, staring at the floor. They sat, looking glumly at the four walls around them. Selphie sat, deep in thought about her visitation. 

Moments later, Edea burst in, a worried look on her face. All of them got up, knowing it was bad news she had received. "Go on Matron, give us the bad news," drawled Irvine. She looked around and took a deep breath. 

"Galbadia and Esthar are in turmoil. The people have been stirred up and threaten to overcome the rulers. Caraway, Kiros, and Ward have returned to regain control, but to no avail. They need our assistance immediately, or they're dead men." 


	8. Chapter 8: Rescues and Unpredictability

[Chapter 8: Rescues and Unpredictability]

* * *

"We'll reach the Presidential Palace, Deling City at 0900 hours. From there, we'll proceed to rescue Caraway, wherever he is. Synchronize your watches, everyone!" Irvine's voice resounded clearly through the Ragnarok's exit hallway. His team consisted of four people, inclusive of himself. He looked at the other three. They seemed so ready and calm, but in reality, all their hearts were filled with worry. 

All nine of them had spent an hour planning the rescues, eventually splitting into two groups: Esthar Team (Squall, Eien, Ellone, Fujin, Raijin) and Deling Team (Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Korin). 

Since a storm had been busy brewing as they planned, there was no need for them to worry about getting in unseen; the storm would provide sufficient cover. He peeked out of one of the glass ports; the sky was as dark as night, and raindrops slid their way down the sleek shell of the Ragnarok in glee. 

He took a deep breath as the PA crackled. "…This is Nida speaking from the Bridge. Deling Team; we're reaching the agreed drop-off point in exactly 5 minutes. Ready yourselves." Irvine looked up to meet Selphie's glance. He pulled himself up slowly and strode over to the exit portal control pad. 

Selphie toyed with the glowing ruby amulet around her neck. It gave out a soft, red glow and traces of slight warmth emanated from it. How she hoped they could pull off this mission smooth and easy so they could focus their energies more on finding Flame. Then they could do something about Seifer and Laguna! Turning her eyes up, she caught Irvine's glance just as he got up. She watched Irvine as he lazily keyed in the authorization password to activate the portal. 

Zell and Korin were examining their weapons for the last time. She flicked her Nunchaku out and swung it around. Yep, top condition and swiftest of the swift. That was the Strange Vision for you. 

A bleep and steady hum told her the portal was ready, and the beginning crackle of the PA told her their 5 minutes were up. "Guys, all the best. We'll come back for ya at the pick-up point in 5 hours. Stet." She walked along with Zell and Korin over to the portal where Irvine waited. He grinned at her and cocked his Exeter. "Let's go kick some Galbadian ass!" 

*** 

Squall watched through the glass walls of the Bridge as Irvine's team ported out and slipped into the Presidential Palace. Now they'd be heading to the Esthar Airstation; they couldn't risk the laser security in the Estharian Presidential Palace. None of them wanted to be fried… 

"Okay Nida, head off to the Esthar Airstation. Return there in 5 hours. We'll radio if we're early." Nida turned round and gave the thumbs-up before returning to the controls. Squall descended the lift that linked the Bridge to the main body and entered the Passenger room. His team was assembled there waiting. Since it'd take ten minutes to Esthar, he eased himself into a chair to rest. 

As Esthar was huge, he'd split his team into two sub-teams. He'd take to searching the city with team A (himself, Fujin, Raijin) while team B (Ellone, Eien) would focus on locating Kiros and Ward in the Presidential Palace. 

Since Eien was no longer totally powerless (Edea granted a portion of her powers to Eien), he had no qualms about leaving her and Ellone alone to search; Sorceresses should be able to hold out well enough alone… 

Eien sat on one of the chairs, looking out of the window as she stroked Angelo's furry head. She had found a tiny crescent-shaped silver pendant caught on Angelo's fur and had added it on to her necklace. She liked the strange gentle glow that emanated from it. Now it hung beside the clear silver ring only; it had been a few days ago when she discovered she had lost the one that ported her back to Earth, so, no matter how she wished she could return, it was impossible. 

Looking at her casting hand, she twirled it around a bit. Tiny blue sparks flew and fell like snowflakes. She smiled. Having a bit of powers was better than having none. She glanced over at Squall. He looked so cute when he closed his eyes... Stifling a giggle, she turned away from him to return to staring out the window. 

She jerked up when the PA in the room crackled to life. "Esthar team, we're reaching in five minutes. Please get ready by the exit portal." The crackling stopped and the team got up and shuffled out the door, Eien last. Squall administered the activation sequence as they waited. The same bleep and steady hum greeted them. Eien skipped to Squall's side and threw her arms around him, as a little sister would. 

He looked down and stroked her hair wistfully. He then stepped onto the portal with her just as Nida informed them they had reached the Esthar Airstation. They were ported out smoothly, followed by the other three. Angelo leapt down after them all. They instantly readied their weapons and headed to the bottom of the Airstation as the Ragnarok returned to Balamb Garden. 

*** 

Jyrie moaned with a twisted anger deep within her. The Heartilly bitch had the audacity to escape, poof, just like that. Overpowering her as well as taking the…what's-her-name-again …Eien's powers along with her. She felt drained. Angry. Used. Weak. She calmed herself by watching the dancing flames on the silver pedestals around the chamber; she loved fire, which was indeed her birth-element. 

Xaron entered the chamber shortly, holding a bowl filled with a sweet, cooling concoction, courtesy of their Aunt, Sorceress Terene Weiur. He had had to go down to his Aunt's cell and force the rejuvenation recipe out of her; Jyrie had insisted Terene be imprisoned. 'She always looks over me like a hawk!' his sister claimed. 

He slid his hand under Jyrie's head, lifting it gently, with tender care. He put the bowl to her lips and she drank. As she drank, Jyrie remembered a similar case when she was a tiny 4-year-old. He'd treated her the same way he did now. Minutes later, she fell asleep, her satanic features for once gone, and instead replaced by the calm and genteelness of a normal 8-year-old-child. 

He looked upon her face. He knew he wished she'd look like this everyday, but ever since she had a vision from their mother, telling her to take revenge, she'd changed. A lot. Almost as if she had sold her soul to the devil himself in a long done deal. Now he kind of wished they'd not begun their avenging quest. But what's to be done? It was begun, and he had to walk the road to its very end… 

He sighed. 

*** 

Back in Esthar, Ellone and Eien crept through the Presidential Palace as Squall, Fujin and Raijin blasted their way through the Estharian streets. The both of them had successfully evaded various security measures and disabled most of them with their powers. Angelo was helpful in warning them about approaching monsters and soldiers. 

The duo had scoured the entire palace, using Eien's seeking energies to find human energy patterns. They had searched every room marked on the Palace map, regardless of whether there were human presences or not. The only place left was Dr. Odine's palace lab. They sent Angelo ahead of them as they strode after him. As they entered the laboratory, Eien was washed with a strange feeling… of dread. As if somebody awaited them. She tugged at Ellone's sleeve and told her how she felt. 

Both of them moved cautiously. Eien glanced out of the glass panels; the storm still shook Esthar as fiercely as ever. All of a sudden, she caught sight of a foot shuffling behind a mirrored panel, disguised to look like a glass panel. Lunging forward, she touched the foot and administered a swift paralyzing spell. She heard a moan. Sounded like a man' voice. 

She looked at Ellone and shrugged. What the heck. 

She shattered the panel with a dispersing spell as Ellone dissolved the slivers of glass and mirror so the crashing sound wouldn't be heard. Green and blue spell lights flashed as they casted. Finally, they could see they person that had been hiding from them… Kiros! Ward was trying to get up and drag Kiros away when he recognized the two sorceresses. Eien reached down and touched Kiros as she casted the Esuna spell. 

The paralysis wore off and he struggled to his feet, helped by Ward. The girls explained their mission to the two presidential advisors and expressed their thankfulness that they were safe. "We thought you had been captured or something," said Ellone. "Lucky we found you here. Clever hideout. Who designed it?" 

"No ozar but I, ze Great Doctor Loki Odine!" 

The two sorceresses turned to see Doc Odine standing behind them with a big grin on his face. Eien giggled. He still had the funny-looking frill plate around his neck. Ellone smiled. "Thank you for helping them, Doctor. Now, excuse me please." She picked up the radio and called over Squall's team, informing them they had found the advisors and their location. 

Eien sighed and sat down in a corner with Angelo. She lay on her fur, enjoying the warmth that emanated. Angelo wagged her tail; she and Eien were getting along very well indeed. She had half-closed her eyes and rested as Ellone, Ward, Kiros and Loki talked. All of a sudden, she felt strange warmth in her heart. She opened her eyes…and saw streams of flashing blue light darting into her chest. 

"What the…" 

She jumped up, startling both Angelo and the others. She gasped as she was floated into the air, the streams of blue light encircling her. They gave out comforting warmth as they circled, and finally entered her. She tried to look for the source of the light… none?? The lights seemed to materialize out of nowhere! 

Eien slowly felt herself drifting away…losing consciousness… She tried to hold on to the world…hold on to herself…but she couldn't. She just had to let go and see…what else would happen this time… 

Ellone calmed down after a while of watching the procedure; she remembered this was how a sorceress's lost, or stolen, powers returned to their owner when close enough. She didn't worry about who was the thief or where it came from now. She was just glad that Eien's powers had come back to her. As the last glimmer of blue light faded into Eien, the young girl's body was gently lowered to the ground. Angelo lay there, so Eien's head would rest on her back. 

And, as usual, Doc Odine was gawking and taking notes as fast as he could, muttering and muttering about sorceress power studies and the such. Ellone went over to Eien and knelt beside her, stroking the girl's face gently. She was glad that somehow, somehow…Eien's lost powers had been regained. 

Squall reached them 15 minutes later, panting and huffing. He was drenched with sweat and so were Fujin and Raijin. But they were a good team. Fujin would heal and administer good status magic on them and power up the already strong Squall and Raijin. Squall slung his Gunblade over his shoulder, spun it around for a while before sheathing it. He drew his hand past his forehead, wiping away the sweat drops and brushing away the hair that stuck to his face. 

Ellone filled him in on what had happened, and she swore she could almost see a smile on his face as she got to the part where Eien regained her powers. 

"Good job, we found Kiros, Ward and Doc Odine (the doctor had insisted on following when they left). We're an hour early. Ellone, radio Nida, tell him to come. We'll go over to Deling and—hey!" 

Suddenly, a blue, shimmering oval glinted and expanded in the center of the lab, interrupting Squall in the middle of his sentence. He jerked into action and drew his Gunblade, poised for battle. Raijin and Fujin followed him up with their weapons; Fujin drew out her disc as Raijin steadied his staff. Ellone charged ready for a spell to protect her and the others. 

None of them disturbed the slumbering Eien, who was lying on Angelo, as they prepared for whatever that may appear from the portal that was beginning to form. As it was completed, Squall saw a familiar lady pass through it, her face pale from overexertion and over-usage of energy. 

He scrutinized the lady as the portal faded, taking with it the only source of light, but strangely, the lady exuded a glowing aura. Light blue? He was puzzled. It was a familiar energy signature, though. Slowly he advanced, motioning the others to stay behind him. He felt that he could handle this alone. 

All this while her face was obscured by light, as she had arrived. All of a sudden, the bright portal light disappeared, the aura spreading all round the small room, and she looked at Squall. Squall looked back, and froze. The others relaxed their poise and dropped their weapons in astonishment as they recognized the lady. 

He knew who she was! He heard her murmur his name and then she was a blur of tears and blue light as she ran towards him, arms outstretched. He caught her and pulled her close to him. They kissed, tears streaking down their faces. He broke the kiss for a moment, and gazed at her. Bending down, close to her ear, he whispered softly, "Don't cry…I'm here now, Rinoa…" They kissed again. 

***

Considering the amount of manpower they had, the others in Deling City were holding out pretty well, but not for long. The SeeDs were beginning to tire as they knocked off soldier after soldier; Caraway himself had to take up a fallen soldier's weapon to fend for himself.

"Selphie!!!! Have you gotten the radio working yet??"

"I'm trying, Korin! It isn't working!"

The exchange of words was made through the sounds of clashing weapons. Korin was expertly weaving her way through the group of attackers, slashing their vital body parts with a sharp, accurate dagger. Her usual bow was slung across her back.

Selphie was swinging her Nunchaku, banging away attackers as she tried to fix the spoilt radio. Irvine would occasionally help her by stunning a few attackers with a spray of bullets before turning back to handle the enemies on his side. Zell was fighting by Korin's side; stunning opponents with swift kicks and punches.

They had found Caraway minutes after they had arrived at Deling City; it's not hard to miss a group of angry soldiers shouting and surrounding a man in a corner. He had been fending them off with a fire-lit torch before the rescue team had arrived.

Now, the five of them were trapped in the clock tower as they tried hard to seal off the entrance trapdoor. But it was hard work as the soldiers and men had inserted a wooden rod to block off the sealing mechanism. Four hours and thirty minutes had passed and they weren't any closer to the pick-up point, which was the top of the central gate way in Deling City. Worst of all, as you would have probably noticed, their radio was spoilt. ("YEAH! NOT FAIRRR!!!" – Selphie _)

"Look," quipped Irvine. "Let's just summon our GF and break our way out!"

"We'll decimate the building!!" Yelled Zell.

All of a sudden, Korin screamed as a burly soldier brought his sword down on her. She quickly shoved her dagger up as she lurched back violently. She moved too late; all she saw next were shreds of clothing and blood. She felt pain. Looking down, she saw a deep gash across her leg. Damn. Now she'd be a burden to the rest of them.

Zell, seeing what had happened, quickly ran over to her, fighting off the soldiers that were beginning to crowd in. He lifted her into his arms and checked her wound as Selphie and Irvine covered them. Caraway crouched close by, behind the duo. Korin moaned in pain; what the soldier did to her leg was bloody painful.

She glanced out of the coloured glass panels of the clock tower. The storm had begun to lighten, but it still provided enough cover for the Ragnarok, should it come by. She winced. Her leg was beginning to throb so hard she could feel her pulse.

Zell looked at her. "Korin?"

"Hmm…?"

"Uh…would it be okay if I…went to fight off those…y'know…" He jerked his head towards the enemies.

She smiled. Nodded. "I'll be fine."

Zell laid her in a corner and left to fend off attackers. She took to looking out the windows. All of a sudden, a soldier lurched towards her, yelling with a sharp dagger in his hand. She effortlessly swung her dagger at him. Even before he could injure her, he fell in a slump in front of her. "Scum…" She muttered under her breath.

She was about to close her eyes and rest when suddenly; she noticed a snake of blue light from the corner of her eye. She turned for a closer look. It was gone… Was it the light, or was it just her? She sighed and shifted her position a little.

There it was again! She couldn't be mistaken…the light just flew past Selphie's nunchaku. She felt a tingling around her wounded leg. Upon looking down, she saw the same blue light encircling the wound. To her amazement, as she watched, the wound slowly healed and closed up, then the light dispersed. She got up in shock and felt her leg; it was as good as new!

Meanwhile, Selphie was sweating profusely as she twiddled with the wires and intricacies of the spoilt radio. She muttered and cursed, single handedly swinging her Nunchaku at the occasional soldier that tried to do away with her as she twiddled with the other. Suddenly, a soldier struck her with his foot from behind, causing her to fall backwards and kick out towards the radio. The soldier cackled evilly as the radio smashed through a stained glass wall to its demise far below.

He didn't have the time to gloat anymore as a very painful, spiked ball hit him in the face. He stumbled backward and passed out due to the pain and bleeding. "Bloody…" Selphie muttered murderously as she slowly got up, wincing in pain as she rubbed her head and butt, where she had gotten kicked.

Irvine had gone over to her and fought off a few more soldiers to give her some time. The radio was gone. Now what? She sighed and picked up her Nunchaku, smashing it into a few more soldiers. All they could do was to fight their way out of the room, into which a steady stream of Galbadian soldiers kept barging.

All of a sudden, a bright, blue light filled the room. All the soldiers paused their battling in shock as they saw a glittering portal emerge in the center of the room. The SeeDs and Caraway glanced at each other, and then took the opportunity to regroup and rush to the door. Zell ran over to Korin, expecting her to still be sitting down and trying her best to stem the bleeding from her wound. Greeted by the sight of her standing up as if she had not been injured, he stood there blinking in shock. The only trace of the wound was a torn trouser-leg and bloodstains on the surrounding cloth.

"I thought you were injured?"

"The blue light healed the wound…"

She lifted a hand, pointing over his back towards the blue portal as she grinned. He turned to look, and paused in shock. Selphie, Irvine, and Caraway rushed back in. "Guys!! We gotta go soon 'Cuz…what the…?"

She too stopped and watched in amazement, along with the rest. One by one, the soldiers dropped to their feet, moaning, clutching at their chests and passing out as the dark-haired lady that had appeared pointed at them. Her entourage were slowly getting used to their surroundings. After all the soldiers and men had fallen, the light faded, leaving the room as dreary and dark as it had been. 

Rinoa blinked once, then twice, as she got used to the sudden dimming of light. She rubbed her temples; using her powers too much gave her a headache. She looked up, and upon seeing Selphie, Irvine, Korin, Zell, and her father, grinned. "Hey!" She strode forward, Angelo running at her side gleefully. Her dark hair floated softly behind her as the long hem of the white gown she wore trailed out gently.

Selphie and Korin gazed at her in joy and disbelief as they realized that it was, yes, it _was _Rinoa. They both screamed her name in unison as they lunged for her. The three girls hugged as tears poured down their faces…

Squall emerged out of the shadows, his trademark pout on his face as he steadied Eien, who was still quite blur as an aftereffect of regaining her powers all in one go. She had woken up while Rinoa was creating a portal from the Ragnarok to wherever Irvine's Team was, which happened to be the Clock Tower. He was happy that they had found them, safe and sound.

The other five, Ellone, Kiros, Ward, Fujin, and Raijin, had gotten used to the lighting and stepped out. The two Presidential Aides greeted President-General Caraway cheerfully as Fujin and Raijin watched on, evidently happy. So was Ellone. She grinned as the three girls reunited.

This day was indeed a happy one… or was it…? 


	9. Chapter 9: Dusk of Revelations

[Chapter 9: Dusk of Revelations]

* * *

Orange and yellow sunbeams of the setting sun filled and coloured the bluish-silver metal that formed the entire structure of the Balamb Garden. The birds flew gaily around the lush greenery and beauty of the garden in the outer compound of Balamb Garden. The ground below was blown with slight pressure from the spinning halo at the bottom of Balamb Garden as it moved regally to land for the night at the continent of Balamb, at its foundation before it had been activated to fly.

Eventually, the restless evening sunrays glittered in through a window, lighting up the usually sterile and steely atmosphere of the Infirmary. Rinoa sighed and looked at Seifer's unconscious face as she sat beside his bed. He was bandaged, and he had an arm and a leg in a splint.

Reaching out her left hand, she ran a hand through his short, blond hair. It had been two years ago that they had been young and wild together, but now, she preferred Squall to him. Squall was more 'her type' than Seifer. But she couldn't deny she still cared for Seifer as a sister would.

They had arrived back at Balamb Garden about two hours ago, after a long ride in the Ragnarok, and a long wait at the Timber Petroleum Reserve. They had experienced fuel shortage and had to stop by Timber for refueling. It was just their luck that another aircraft was being refueled and they had to wait… But the wait was worth it. She had been warmly re-welcomed at Balamb Garden and had cleaned up, getting back into her usual clothes.

Dr. Kadowaki was now tending to cleaning and re-dressing Laguna's wound. He and Seifer weren't getting any better and were sinking into even deeper comas. She had heard a bit from Selphie about the legendary Hidden Phoenix of Trabia whom they had to find to help the both of them.

Meanwhile, the young girl, called Eien, if she remembered correctly, lay in a nearby bed breathing heavily. She was still slightly feverish and faint from recovering her powers, and needed some peace and quiet. Rinoa smiled, thankful that Jyrie had used the stolen powers, enabling her to capture them, and, by a twist of fate, meet the true owner of the Holy Powers Jyrie had stolen.

According to Squall, Eien came from Earth, the planet parallel to Artemis in the interplanetary grid, and also the planet where Rinoa had been held in the past. Both were from separate galaxies, yet were connected by similar grid numberings and positions. She had managed to arrive at Artemis as predicted by Edea and Ellone, where her powers as a sorceress resurfaced.

Furthermore, she was from the respected family of Ryujin, the most famous line of Angel-Sorceresses. Angel-Sorceresses were said to be blessed with powers from the very angels of Heaven because of their first ancestor, Angel-Sorceress Katakyn Ryujin. According to records, she was the most virtuous Sorceress and never once used her powers for personal gain or corruption.

But still, she had lived at Garden, being persecuted and shunned by most of the student population as an outsider. From what she had heard, all the students blamed Eien for anything out-of-the-world that happened. Never once did they consider her enormously awing background.

But the strangest thing was… that she looked like a whole lot Rinoa when she was thirteen years old. She had read about people who found doubles of themselves when they visited their planet's parallel neighbor. Could Eien be hers…?

***

Xu hummed a happy tune as she carried the female SeeDs' laundry out to dry on the clothesline. She and Nida were on duty that evening, and he was on the opposite end of the yard, hanging up the male SeeDs' laundry.

She was happy that Rinoa had escaped, and she wanted to finish her chores fast so that she could dress up and look good for the celebration festivities that were going to commence at the Quad later that evening. She grabbed up a few clothes from the basket and draped them on her arm as she pegged them up slowly. She particularly liked Rinoa's gown, which was a heavenly white. She pegged it up and went on to hang up Ellone's drape.

_ {~Thump~}_

All of a sudden, she heard something drop onto the grass…

_{~Thump~} _

(Make that two things. -_-)

She quickly clipped up the drape and turned around to see what had dropped. She soon spotted what had fallen. On the grass directly underneath Rinoa's gown were two crystalline globes with a strange mist swirling in them. Intrigued, she picked them up, and tried to look through them.

"Eh? That looked like Quistis… and the other… isn't that Squall's mother?!?!?"

Xu looked at the crystal globes in her hands in shock. She immediately ran back into the Garden, straight to Cid and Edea.

***

"So this is what the young lady… Sorceress Jyrie… and the young man, Sorcerer Xaron, did with the souls. This is a sign of pure revenge and hatred. It torments the soul, as they can find no rest unless they rest in Heaven."

Cid's voice resonated clearly across his study. In his right hand, he held the crystal globe containing Quistis's soul. Edea sat beside him; her palms face down on her lap, as she looked at Raine Leonhart's soul peering through the glass.

Rinoa stood before them, Angelo obediently lying down at her feet. She nodded in assent and looked back gravely. "Why don't we release their souls? They've probably been in captive too long…"

The couple nodded and Cid placed the globe he was holding in his hand on the table. He waved his hand towards them, and sat. Edea stood and raised her hand, followed by Rinoa. The two Sorceresses placed shattering enchantments upon the Soul Globes and soon they exploded, sending glass fragments flying out.

Two misty shapes rose from the shattered globes and grew larger. Finally, they sharpened and the clear images of Quistis Trepe and Raine Leonhart materialized before the trio as they looked on in amazement. Edea and Cid bowed in reverence to the deceased. Rinoa stood on and looked, her eyes slowly brimming with tears. "Quisty…" Her sad voice broke the silence as she looked at her dead friend.

"I treated you as my own sister… and to think you're gone…"

The apparition that was Quistis turned to face Rinoa, and reached out a cold, wispy hand to touch her face before smiling. "Don't mourn for me, I may be dead in the flesh, but I'm still alive in your memories, ne? I must go now, sorry…because ever since I died I have not met the deities… but you must always remember me…" She slowly faded away.

"Raine…" Rinoa turned to the woman whom she only knew by name as Squall's mother. The lady turned and smiled at her. "Rinoa, I'm sorry, I can't be long here… I want to go appeal to the deities to let me see Laguna and Squall before I truly return…! But if I have the chance, I'll come and thank you properly for taking me away from that terrible place." She placed a hand on Rinoa's shoulder, acknowledged Cid and Edea, then faded through a wall.

Rinoa grabbed a chair and plonked herself down on it. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly. "It's like a sad melody playing over and over again in my head… 'Quistis is dead, Quistis is dead.' I've never been this sad in ages…" Edea knelt next to her. "You'll get over it, child. Just like you got over your mother's death…"

"Mm…" Rinoa mumbled. Silence prevailed momentarily, punctuated by soft sobs from Rinoa. Angelo whined and pawed her ankles softly.

"We'll let you cry for a while, for we have to check on the Quad," Edea ventured.

"No… I'll… I'll… be fine. I'm sorry… I shouldn't make outbursts like that… I just couldn't control myself…" Rinoa got up and wiped her tears with her armbands before walking out of the Study, Angelo trailing her.

"I do hope she'll be fine…" Cid and his wife exchanged glances before they headed off to the Quad to observe the preparations for the celebration that evening.

***

It had gotten darker and deeper into the evening now, and the Garden had landed near the town of Balamb. The blue ring that usually propelled the garden had transmuted the Garden to a ground building, and was floating above it as it used to. It was glowing a bright blue, resembling a beautiful halo.

The illuminating lamps around the Garden had been lit to shed some light and dispel some darkness. Crickets chirped in the bushes and added to the atmosphere. From the outer garden, you could even hear the raucous sounds of celebrations coming from the Quad. Delicious-smelling smoke rose above the Quad, due to the barbeque that the cafeteria ladies had agreed to hold.

Squall had gone there, eaten, and made a hasty escape before Irvine, Zell, and the other guys caught him and kept him at the party for the rest of the night. He was now just walking around in the compound, enjoying the cold night air. He decided to walk over to the fountain pond near the Cure Draw point and he sat on the ground, his back facing the waters. He leaned against the pond sides and rested.

He felt really tired… maybe he ought to go back to the dorm— huh? He heard a soft pattering of footsteps and he stealthily turned, only to be greeted with Angelo's salivating, slobbery tongue in his face. "Yuck…" He muttered and chased Angelo a short distance away, then bent down and washed his face with the fountain waters. Just as he got up to dry his face, he got a big push on his back, and yelped in shock just as he fell into the icy cold waters.

He was greeted by Rinoa's giggles and cheeky grin when he looked around to see who had pushed him in. He sighed and brushed the wet hair away from his face so he could see properly. "Sorry… but I couldn't resist!" Rinoa stuck out a hand to pull him up and out, but instead, he pulled her in with an almighty splash. _Then_ he climbed out, removed his jacket, and began squeezing the water out of the fur.

He glanced at Rinoa who had shrieked when the cold water soaked through her garments, and smirked. "Well… I couldn't resist that as well." She snorted and made a mock fuss about not having enough clothes to wear.

"I could always lend you a shirt or something…"

"Ahh, I was kidding. Anyway, let's go and get changed out of these wet clothes. Don't want to catch a chill, right?"

"…Ok."

"Suddenly, just as they were about to leave, a strange wind whipped up and blew around. At once Squall sensed something about, as did Angelo, who began baring her fangs and growling. He pulled Rinoa close and looked around. His intuition was right. A dim, white apparition had begun to form in front of them and it slowly sharpened and assumed Raine's form. She smiled and looked at them. She looked exactly like a human except that she had a beautiful white aura glowing around her.

Squall gaped in shock, as did Rinoa. "Mom…?"

"Yes, Squall… I've waited so long for my wish to see you all grown up to be granted. I really wanted to see you grow up… but I couldn't survive to do that…"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"If you hadn't birthed me, you would have lived… right? I caused your death. Elle told me. I'm sorry."

"Squall, listen to me. I had no regrets dying. As long as after I died, my child still lived, that was good enough. The only thing I've regretted is not being able to show you to Laguna when you were born."

"…Whatever."

Raine smiled and came closer to Squall. He released Rinoa from his arms and she stepped aside as mother and son shared a hug after long years of separation, with Death as the barrier. Rinoa watched, wishing that her mother would come back one day to see her. Finally, they broke the hug. A few tears glistened on Squall's face.

"My son, I'll come back another day to see you… now I'm going to see your father, and see if I can help his condition. But first… Rinoa, thank you once again for bringing me back here and releasing me. I will always treat you as my own daughter from now on…"

Rinoa smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Loire…" Raine smiled and began to fade away. Rinoa stood beside Squall as he sadly watched his mother leave.

"Squall… Let's go and change now…hm?"

"…Ok."

***

"Oh… mm…"

Eien stirred slowly on the warm, comfortable bed in the Infirmary. She blinked carefully, her eyes getting used to dim, electric lights in the ceiling above her. She yawned, and then giggled. She felt like a big, fat cat that had just woken up from one of the best naps in its life. She stretched and sat up, looking around her. She was in a bed in between Laguna and Seifer. Both were unconscious, and were bandaged and hooked up to funny contraptions.

She had a sudden throbbing pain in her head, and lay down again. She tried to remember what had happened as she enjoyed the cool air-conditioning blow and rustle her hair. She summoned a vague memory of herself passing out, and…yes! The strange blue light that had entered her. She sort of remembered Rinoa, that there was a lot of screaming in the clock tower, and she just… found this bed and slept on it. Or she was brought to the bed. She couldn't remember.

Suddenly, she heard someone approaching. She scrabbled for the covers and ducked under them, pretending to be asleep.

Ellone walked through the Infirmary's doors and they slid shut smoothly after she passed them. She had left the celebrations going on to check on Eien's condition. She walked through, greeting Dr. Kadowaki, who was just getting ready to leave for the celebrations that were still in full swing at the Quad. She then proceeded on into the special sickroom where Seifer, Eien, and her beloved Uncle Laguna were resting.

Upon entering, she glanced over at Uncle Laguna. His face was as it had been when she first met him, though it had aged over the years. His grayish-black hair flopped over his forehead like a young child's hair. She stroked his forehead a little and bent down over him, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. How she wished he'd be all right and just sit up, there and then, and say, "Hi Elle!"

She sighed, a smile on her face and turned to check on Eien. Ah! The naughty girl was pretending to sleep again… She reached out a hand and poked Eien's side, causing the young sorceress to let out a half-screech and burst out in laughter. Ellone smiled, and giggled a little as she watched Eien, red-faced, trying hard to calm down.

"Okay! You got me… I admit defeat…"

"Heh. By the way, I came to let you know there's a celebration going on at the Quad."

"Ah? For what? What's happened??"

"Oh, I forgot. You were really unconscious when we found Rinoa, or rather, when Rinoa found us! The Presidential Aides and Caraway have been rescued, and they're now partying at the Quad along with the others. Oh, and on top of that, you've regained your powers."

Ellone winked at Eien, who was just staring at her, dumbstruck.

"I… WHAT???"

"Yes, you did."

Instantly she jumped out of the bed and tried to expend her wings. Her little face filled with delight when they bloomed just as they had on her first day in Artemis.

"All riiight!! Now this is what I call super-duper-cool!! See ya later Elle!"

She instantly disappeared off. Ellone smiled and waked to the Infirmary door. All of a sudden, a gentle, cooling wind blew around in the Infirmary, sending her hair floating around her. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it dispersed. Ellone smiled and turned around to see her Aunt Raine's spirit sitting on a stool at Laguna's bedside.

"Raine…"

Raine looked up and smiled a sad smile.

"Elle, my little one, you've grown so much… It makes me so happy to be able to see you all grown up like this…"

She reached out an arm and floated towards Ellone, enveloping her in a tight embrace. Ellone was shocked for a moment, but returned the embrace just as tightly. Raine's touch was icy cold, but yet it exuded an emotional warmth that was evident; her motherly feelings had not been erased no matter how many years she had been in her spiritual residence, separated from the living.

They broke the embrace, each smiling at the other. Raine turned to look at Laguna, lying on the infirmary bed. "When will he be fine again…?"

"After we get help from the legendary Hidden Phoenix of Trabia… Selphie had a visitation and got this amulet that supposedly could show us the Phoenix, Flame."

"Good. I don't want to see my husband like this anymore… he's suffered enough all these years…"

Raine bent down over him and kissed his lips softly, a small tear trickling down onto his face. After getting up, she gazed down at him with love in her eyes. Looking back at Ellone she sighed.

"I better get going now… It has been very lucky that the Guardians of the spiritual world have allowed me to come back to see you all… I love you always…"

Raine waved and slowly faded away into the peaceful, still darkness of the Infirmary. A small tear eased itself out from Ellone's eye. Oh, how she missed the times when she was young and had her Aunty Raine and Uncle Laguna around her! But she had to grow up. Those times were over. She was now twenty-one, and had her responsibilities. Suddenly she remembered the celebrations at the Quad and hurried off after checking on Laguna once more.

***

The celebrations at the Quad were quite rowdy and the students were getting tipsy. Before the celebration, all the students had been informed of the real situation and the actual killers, Jyrie Weiur and Xaron Weiur. Therefore, they had stopped persecuting Eien and were now accepting her into the social circle of the Garden. She was having the time of her life eating, drinking, and chatting with everyone.

By then, things had been getting naughty and the students had begun to file off in pairs to their dormitories, and some to the outer gardens for some peace and quiet. Irvine and Selphie had most certainly sneaked off to their dormitory, as did Zell and Korin, leaving behind the other thirteen and the other students to party.

Soon after, Cid and Edea took their leave of the celebrations and returned to their study to rest up for the night, along with Eien and Ellone's departure. One by one, as the night grew into the wee hours of the morning, the students returned to their dormitories, all bleary-eyed and red-faced from staying up and drinking.

Eien crept into the dormitory that Squall, Rinoa and her now shared and cleaned up, changing into a pair of pajamas to sleep. She grinned at the sight of Squall & Rinoa's dripping wet day clothes hanging on the clothesline in the bathroom; she knew what had happened after viewing it from Angelo's mind (When Rinoa and Squall returned to the dormitory, Angelo sneaked back to Eien to party more. Wondering where Rinoa had gone, she used her powers to check Angelo's memory.).

As she was slightly tipsy from her first encounter with mild hard drinks, Ellone had sent her back before going off to her own dormitory to get some shuteye. Eien closed her eyes and sent out waves of blue energy, gently folding back her wings, which had still been expended. She then crept into the extra bed Cid had sent in for their dormitory and snuggled in. Squall and Rinoa were already soundly asleep in their own beds. She hadn't realized Squall snored _that_ loud, though. She pulled the covers over her head, added a pillow for extra insulation and relaxed on the soft bed. She soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

Zell and Korin had just cleaned up, and had been playing Triple Triad the entire night, with Zell consistently losing every good card of his to her. He finally gave up when all he had left was a couple of Geezard cards, and, most importantly, his own card. He wasn't going to let Korin win that one no matter how hard she tried. ("Please, please, PLEASE use the card?"-Korin "No! So there!"-Zell). They flicked off the light switches after cleaning up and sharing a short goodnight kiss.

The red moon above Artemis was glowing brightly that night, and Selphie had just finished bathing. She was lying on her bed facedown, typing notes into her electronic hand-held diary, from which she could manage her Online Diary and the Garden Festival Committee page. It had been a most fun day and she enjoyed every bit of it, even fighting the soldiers at the Deling City Presidential Palace.

She giggled as Irvine sang a couple of songs in the shower, loud enough for her to hear him. He was so nice, and until recently, she had never admitted she was in… Instantly she started blushing furiously and slapped herself, going back to finishing whatever she had been doing before she started thinking.

Irvine scrubbed the last remains of the frothy white bubbles his hair shampoo had foamed out and turned off the water. Dripping wet, he grabbed his towel and toweled off quickly to avoid catching a chill. He looked at the mirror, which was full of miniscule moisture droplets due to the steam that floated off from the water he had showered with. Extending a finger, he scribbled 'I Love Sefie' with his free hand (the other hand was securing the towel in place).

He grinned and opened the bathroom door to retrieve his clothes, which for once he had forgotten to bring in. "Hey Selph—" All of a sudden, he heard Selphie exclaim in shock. He quickly ran out and the sight of Selphie feeling around her neck greeted him.

"Selphie… what's wrong?"

"Irvine! My necklace… it's gone! And… and the phoenix amulet!!"


	10. Chapter 10: What Things are Really Like

[Chapter 10: What Things Are Really Like]

* * *

"My necklace must have broken off when the soldier banged into me and knocked the radio down at the Presidential Palace Clock Tower in Deling…"

Selphie's voice trailed off sadly as she looked around the room at all the sleepy faces that were having some trouble administering the shocking news. She was sitting down, feeling absolutely miserable at her carelessness in losing the vital artifact that would have been able to save the lives of Squall's father, and Seifer, one of their orphanage gang back then.

Edea must have known what she was thinking, because a while later, went over and comforted her, whispering softly into her ear. "Don't put the blame on yourself… it was just fate, my child…" Selphie gave Matron's hand a squeeze to show she'd try to. However, she just couldn't stop feeling the guilt that was beginning to grow within her. She went over and squeezed in with Irvine in an old armchair in the Kramers' study. He smiled at her sleepily and lolled his head backward to try to rest.

Eien was reclining on the sofa as she listened to the Kramers discussing the matter with the others who were a little more alert; Angelo made a nice, warm and furry pillow for her head. She just couldn't believe that their only chance of reviving Seifer and Laguna was gone, just like that. Now they would have to find other means to help them… or just… let them go.

She sighed and toyed around with the little crescent pendant on her neck that hung beside her 'Squall's Ring', the secret portal that brought her to Artemis. She liked it a lot; only that night itself at the festivities one of the Garden students, Maya, had identified the jewel set in the pendant as moon opal for her.

The moon opal was supposed to induce good luck, unexpected circumstances, and empower the wearer's spiritual strength. The crescent shape supposedly symbolized the night hours, or rather, the dark side of all forces. Eerie as that may sound, she liked it; it was shrouded in an air of mystery even as to her finding it on Angelo's fine silver chain that day.

Maybe the 'good luck' part would strengthen and spread its influence; they all really needed it, not just her. Giving both her pendants an affectionate squeeze, she turned to her side and buried her face into Angelo's fur. She was also hoping that Cid and Edea would decide to end the meeting; she was drop-dead sleepy.

Squall was half-asleep in the corner of the room; he certainly didn't appreciate being woken up at an hour like this just after he had settled down. Really, he wished she could have just told them in the morning; the amulet was already gone, anyway.

Rinoa was leaning against him and he had his arms around her to make sure she didn't slip from her perch on his lap. She was looking around with a worried face. Actually, she was even more worried about the impact the shocking news would have for him than he was for himself.

He lazily lifted his eyes to look around. Most of the boys were in the same condition as him: bleary-eyed, yawning, and slouching around, trying to sleep. However, he was awed by the girls' ability to look so alert at such an ungodly hour. Cid was another one who looked very alert. Nida too. The only girl that was looking sleepy, however, was Eien, his little adopted sister. Squall stayed where he was for the rest of the gathering until he heard the few words that gave him a sense of utmost relief: "Let's all go back to bed for now."

***

Jyrie smirked evilly as she clutched the ruby amulet in her right hand. She had recovered from her power clash with Rinoa the other day and had nursed a grudge ever since. Now, after she heard that the fucking SeeDs had gone on two separate missions to rescue some worthless mortals, she rushed to Deling City to try to find them.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: _The city was her primary stronghold as the power-hungry people thought of her as their past ruler's child, the so-called Sorceress Edea. In a way, it was true, since her mother had possessed the wretched woman to establish herself in their timeline. _

_Her soon-to-be second stronghold was none other than the xenophobic city of Esthar. She had already sent a few of her men to stir up the people with slanders against the President Laguna Loire, who in her opinion was a useless man whom everybody would do better without. She of course had him ousted, though not successfully enough. But still, he was now defenselessly lying in the Infirmary, recuperating._*

By the time she had reached Deling City, they had broken through the useless defenses and brute strength of her Galbadian puppets, thanks to the powers of her escaped prisoner, Rinoa. But after ordering a full-scale search of the entire Galbadian capital, one of her soldiers had found the ruby amulet she now clutched in her palm. The man was killed to avoid any news leaked out.

By recalling some of the teachings her mother and aunt had passed on to her when she was a fledgling sorceress, she recognized the amulet as the legendary Hidden Phoenix's mark; it was a path to find Her hideout in the treacherous Trabian mountain range. She knew that whoever reached the Phoenix's hideout could ask Her to bestow her healing powers on a person, even if it means raising a dead person.

The only problem she faced was the reluctance of the Phoenix, which would indeed be a major problem, since she was not the one the amulet had been rightfully bestowed upon. But she knew, through her own experiences and experiments, anyone, _anyone_, would submit to authority if exposed to: torture (both physical and mental), manipulation, and last of all, betrayal by a close friend. She instantly let out a contemptuous laugh as the malicious thought struck her.

Already she had a plan in mind, and what she needed to know now was the identity of the true receiver of the amulet. To get the rest of the gears in motion, she would need to make a brief pilgrimage to the Phoenix's lair…

***

The next morning, Eien had risen early and couldn't get back to sleep, for whatever reason she didn't know. When she had risen, the numbers on the digital clock flashed a neon-green seven a.m. at her. After a while of tossing and turning, she clambered out, washed out, got dressed, and exited the dormitory she shared with Squall and Rinoa.

Once out of the narrow corridor that connected the dormitories and Library, she expended her wings and flew right up to the glowing blue halo above Balamb Garden. She found a suitable spot to rest and admire the scenery and sat down. From there, she could see all around the Alcauld Plains, from the Fire Cavern right until Balamb.

The Port City that was the Garden's namesake was quiet and drained of activity, as usual. She smiled, squinting her eyes as she sat looking into the shimmering glitter of the rising sun's beams reflected on the smooth surface of the sea.

Suddenly, a strange thought occurred to her. "What's today's date?" She mused it out aloud as she gazed into the light blue morning sky. The winds were fantastically cooling and refreshing. Taking a deep breath, she filled her lungs with the fresh, unpolluted air, unlike the air of Earth, where she used to stay.

"Oh, which reminds me… I wonder how my family and friends are… do they miss me?" Swinging her legs around, she pondered the thought for a minute before… "Wait a second…" She immediately realized that she had never kept track of how long she was in Artemis. Jolted with discomfort, she flew back down into the Garden decided to head back to the dormitory she shared with Squall and Rinoa; she had to confirm some dates with either of them.

At that moment, it was already eight in the morning and some of the usual hustle and bustle of the Garden had begun. The cafeteria ladies had hauled themselves up from their nice, warm beds to prepare the breakfast buffet for the students to wolf down before adjourning to classes. Eien could smell the lovely aromas that wafted from the cafeteria kitchens as she flew past it, back to the library. They were making her ravenously hungry, since she hadn't taken breakfast yet.

As soon as she reached the library-dormitory corridor, she landed and folded back her wings. Looking around to check for any students and seeing not a silhouette, she absorbed them into her body in a splash of glittering mist. She then lightly ran through the long, carpeted hallway to the dormitory, which was at its end.

She turned the doorknob and stepped in. Squall's bed was empty; she could hear the sounds of water splashing in the bathroom. Rinoa had already finished cleaning up and was making the beds, dressed in a powder blue creased linen blouse matched with a pair of white cotton shorts. Angelo was curled up among Eien's bed sheets, watching Rinoa.

"Oh, hi Eien! Rose pretty early today, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh. Um, Rinoa?"

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What's today's date?"

"Well… let's see… I think it should be the 28th of January… Why?"

Eien gaped at the date. "It's been a year ever since I was here!"

"Really? That's amazing! Time passes so fast, ne?"

By that time, Squall had stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a white shirt and his usual long, black pants. "A year, huh?"

Eien grinned. "This also means I'm officially fourteen!"

"Huh?"

"I came here on the night of my birthday…" Eien shyly pawed the ground with her foot, her hands behind her back.

"Hey, great! Happy fourteenth, Eien."

Rinoa gave Eien a warm, birthday hug, Angelo seemed to understand, and jumped up to lick her face. Squall shrugged, then went over and gave her a short squeeze. A while after the trio had finished cleaning and tidying up their dormitory, Squall moaned.

"Ah, let's go… I'm starved. And we can tell everyone about the young sorceress's birthday as we go along."

The girls nodded assent and they made their way to the cafeteria, Angelo trotting behind them, her tail wagging happily.

***

It was evening once again in Artemis. The setting sun's rays glowed gently as it seemed to dip beneath the ocean; to sleep until the next day's rising. Most classes were over by then; only some instructors (for extra income's sake) were giving personal tutoring or group tutoring to some 'special case' students. A few hardworking students sat in the library, studying for the upcoming SeeD Written Exam.

The rest of them were loitering out in the outer compound, hanging around the cafeteria, training in the Training Center (now relocated to the Basement), or even out at Balamb, restocking on medicines and remodeling weapons. There was also a good deal of courting going around (raised eyebrows, hint, hint).

Edea, Cid, Nida, Xu, Squall, Rinoa, Ellone, Zell, Korin, Irvine, Selphie, Caraway, Kiros, Ward, Fujin, Raijin, Dr Rira Kadowaki and Dr Loki Odine (phew) were all gathered in a meeting room on the third floor. They were going to hold a meeting to decide on how to find the Ruby Amulet that Selphie lost, and if that not being possible, then how to save Laguna and Seifer.

They had locked it, and any student that wished to see them had to key in their student identification number before being admitted to the third floor itself; and only matters of the gravest urgency would be admitted. Cid gestured for them all to sit, as did he and his wife.

[Cid] "Now as you all know, President Laguna Loire of Esthar and Instructor Seifer Almasy are currently recuperating in the Infirmary of this Garden, under the joint intensive care of Dr Kadowaki, and Dr Odine.

"Selphie has brought to our attention that she has had a visitation from the legendary Hidden Phoenix of Trabia and received a guiding amulet from Her. The amulet has been lost in a recent expedition to rescue President-General Caraway of Deling City. Any suggestions as to how to successfully locate or recover it?"

[Selphie] "Since I dropped it from the Clock Tower into the streets when the soldier kicked down the radio, why not we send a group to go check it out discreetly and hunt for it there? The Galbadians may not have found it since they're busy rioting and under no authority in the streets."

[Fujin] "MIGHT NOT BE GOOD. IF NO AUTHORITY, THEN HOW THEY DECIDE TO ATTACK CARAWAY WHEN HE RETURNED?"

[Raijin] "Y'know, she's right… y'know, nobody can decide to attack Caraway all at once, y'kno— OW!! Alright, alright…" Fujin directed a sharp kick to Raijin's leg, shutting him up nicely.

[Rinoa] "… Fujin has a point. Through my experiences as a Rebellion Faction Leader, I've learnt that the people who wished to rise against Vinzer Deling couldn't, no matter how numerous they were. They just can't rally themselves to do so if they have no leader to unite under.

Maybe we should just send a group to investigate whoever _may_ be behind all this chaotic reign against… my… *ahem*… Caraway?" It was obvious to all that Rinoa hadn't forgotten her old grudge against her father, much less forgiven him. But she was on the verge of calling him 'father', something she hadn't done in years.

[Kiros] "Miss Heartilly's got some good logic there, you have to agree."

[Ward] "…" (He lost his voice, remember?)

[Squall] (Mutters) "Sounds like Jyrie's work…"

[Cid] "I beg your pardon, Squall? Could we have that a little louder…?"

[Squall] "…I think… it might be the work of Ultimecia's daughter, Jyrie Weiur. She's the only kind of person who'd want to take over one of the super powers of Artemis. And from what I've seen, she's the one person who loves killing and chaos.

Besides, her mother, Ultimecia, ruled over Deling City in Matron Edea's shell once, sorry matron, and the people's response was overwhelming; they just loved being ruled by a powerful sorceress. And I have the feeling she's after Esthar, too. Some of the people might be wishing for a taste of the reign of a sorceress again, power-hungry and status loving as mankind all are."

There was a lengthy pause that overtook the room and silence reigned momentarily. Finally, Edea voiced her thoughts.

[Edea] "Well, my child, your opinion is strong and well thought out. You have grown much from the indecisive youngster you once were. It is true, what he says. Now, while Ultimecia was within my shell and as one with me, not only could she read my thoughts, but I could also read hers.

She had a most interesting ability to predict a person's responses, and so, she took over Deling City easily enough after she wormed her way through Vinzer Deling up to the podium where she conveniently disposed of him. I was disgusted, but there was nothing I could do. When Rinoa approached her, she knew Rinoa's intentions through the slurs and tone of her speech.

But she also sensed a potential to house the powers of a Sorceress, so she did not dispose of her, which was originally her first thought. Instead, she used her to bait Squall and Irvine, whom she knew were friends of Rinoa. I had also made the mistake of scanning the crowd and acknowledging Squall and Irvine as my children.

As she could read my thoughts like an open book, she therefore took more notice of them, and when they showed concern for Rinoa, she brought to life the Iguions to lure them both up; she already knew a plan was in motion behind the scenes.

And when the gunshot was released, she blocked it, knowing what would happen if she did. She is a terrible woman, not even worthy of being a Sorceress. Many Sorceresses misuse their powers, as she did."

[Ellone] "Yes, matron, true… But we must get back to the topic… How do we recover the Ruby Amulet of the Hidden Phoenix of Trabia?"

There was a group sigh as they all realized that they were still at square one no matter how much they had discussed.

[Cid] "Come, let's not give up hope so fast, hm? Let the meeting continue!"

***

Eien had just finished bathing and felt nice and clean. The air-conditioner was switched on and it was cooling the room as she relaxed. She lay on her bed in the dormitory and sighed, satisfied. The day had passed most enjoyably for her; everyone she passed wished her birthday blessings, happy fourteenth, and such. A few of them had given her some gifts. Most others, like the students, only wished her.

Among the gifts she received were a bouquet of flowers from Irvine and Selphie, her own set of Triple Triad cards and a personalized Player card (the EienCard) from Dr Kadowaki (she used to be the CC Club King), a tiny Griever key chain from Squall, the 'Eyes On Me' single CD from Rinoa and the strongest scythe from Raijin and Fujin, which was called the 'Eternal Blade'.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Maybe I might have forgotten to mention it, but Eien had been training to use the scythe ever since Chapter 2. A weapon that was as tall as her, it looked like a blade that was horizontally attached at its broadest end to the top of a metal staff that was as her height, as I mentioned. _

_ She has now achieved the most advanced level, but still uses the weakest scythe, the 'Dream Breaker', because she doesn't have the appropriate items or enough Gil to remodel her scythe to any other stronger model._*

Korin had given her a bonsai tree, one that she had cultivated herself, whilst Zell had given her a replica of Squall's Griever ring, which was actually the one he was supposed to have made for Rinoa last year (he had made it so late that Rinoa didn't want it by the time he had finished it).

But there was one gift that she was intently poring over now; a book about the magical properties and history of gemstones, jewels, semi-precious stones, metals and minerals, from Cid and Edea.

The topic had interested her ever since her tenth birthday, and she had laid her hands on every book about them that she could get. The others were off at a meeting to decide how to go about helping Laguna and Seifer but decided to let her skip it since it was her birthday. So, it was the best opportunity for her to go through the book in solitude and peace in the dormitory.

"Amethyst, Ruby, Sardonyx, Peridot, Tiger's Eye, Opal, Amber… hey, wait a second! Opal…?"

Quickly she checked the page and flipped to it. She began reading about it intently, since she was wearing one of those stones.

"The Opal. Induces good luck, brings about shocking occurrences and empowers the wearer's spiritual and mental abilities and strength. It is a whitish stone that gives off a luminescent multicolor glow and has a pearly surface. It can be cut in many shapes…"

Eien trailed her finger down the list of cut shapes and what they meant. She found the corresponding shape and read from it.

"The Crescent Moon. When cut into this shape, the opal retains most of its good properties, but it now symbolizes the Dark side of all that live, solitude, silence, and a great deal of harmony with nature. Is most commonly worn as a ritual accessory by the Dark Sorceresses of the Old Times whenever they renewed their vows to pledge allegiance to Darkness and its forces."

She shuddered as she read it. But it aroused her curiosity all the more. She flipped to history, skipping all the other shapes. Her finger marked the beginning of the paragraph. She slowly read.

"The Opal was used as a replacement for pearl in some jewelries. Legend has it that it was used by the ancient wolves that ruled and lived in the Garland Forest (which is known as the Grandidi Forest now ever since Audolos Grandidi, the first Estharian President, renamed it) as their sacred mark. These wolves always had it cut into the shape of the Crescent Moon…" She paused and glanced down at her pendant, then resumed reading the paragraph.

"… to mark their eternal allegiance with the Dark forces of nature that resided in the Garland Forest. It is now widely recognized as the mark of the Lunar Wolf of Esthar that resides and rules in the Grandidi Forest, whose element corresponded to the Crescent Moon Opal element. The Lunar Wolf is among one of the eight sacred beasts of Artemis, who are blessed with the powers of healing and resurrection…"

Eien stopped reading at that point and just stared at those words. "Powers of healing and resurrection… Power of healing and resurrection… YESSS!!!!!" She practically screamed with ecstasy when she realized what she wore on her neck was another path to a sacred beast, just like the Ruby Amulet Selphie lost. Angelo was next to her, at first shocked at her outburst and yelped, scuttling to the far end, but now just approaching her, a bewildered look on her face.

Jumping up, she tugged on her slippers, not even bothering to comb her untidy hair that was damp. She ran all the way to the meeting room with Angelo trying to keep up behind her to tell them the good news.


End file.
